Reincarnation
by Crazed Inventor Lucca
Summary: 14th Chapter! A conflict between the soul of Domina and Link forces them to take a risk on a never before done magic. Will Link regret his choice or will Domina show some heart?
1. A Dark Time Hero

Reincarnation 

A/N: finally, I can publish this even if it's only here. This story was written by me in my youth, I was about 8 but I had a good heart. I am taking most of the original and keeping it but to make more sense I am rewriting parts of it. So here we go.

Dis: I do not own Legend of Zelda rights, but I do own all OC's in here.

A dark mist engulfs the once flourishing, green forest of Kokiri. Insect even hid in the dirt to avoid the airs foul odor. In the distance a lone blue light shines with might. A fairy, a fairy shines with all her might. The fog slowly thins to reveal a man, dress in dark robes and battle gear. His blade and shield resting on his back in there holdings. The figure sits atop the a house, once owned by a former hero. The fairy slowly flies in circles around the man. On occasion she bounces up and down trying to get his attention.

"hey! I am talking to you!" the fairies voice high pitched almost annoying the man. (I think everyone found Navi annoying)

"I told you go away" he swings his hand in the general direction of her attempting to swat her away.

"but you have the power of the Triforce, you must see the queen, as foretold in many legends of the hero of time"

"listen fairy!" he gets up and points his finger in the opposite direction Navi flutters.

"I'm over here" Navi says insultingly.

"hey, it's not my fault I was born without the ability to see the Light side"

"an advantage for me, listen I have had many people I was guardian to, and they all had that same Triforce power you have. How can you be so ignorant!"

"as you said before under your breath, my 'arrogance' gives me my courage. There all in the same"

"I have no time for this, you coming with me!" Navi kicks him in the back of the head forcing him to fall of the roof of Link's former home, into the ground below.

"why you little, if I knew where you were I'd kill you!"

"well to bad. If you want me to shut up go see the Queen, then maybe I'll consider it"

"ack, how can someone so small be so annoying" he mutters.

"Good luck, Domina"

"shove it half pint!" Domina leaves the forest in a fit. Hand at the ready for anything.

Domina walks out to the glorious Hyrule fields. Even with the forests magic dead this place seems to keep it's holy glow. The sun shines on Domina's dark presence, nullifying his dark aura. Domina just scuffs and walks on to the castle, hand still gripped to the hilt of his blade. Thought the field is small a good 8 hours pass to get from the forest to the castle. Domina walks into the market at mid evening. The orange glow of the sun give the market a nice golden look. Domina seemed ever so sick to see all these people having fun and even just talking. Being chosen as the hero of time wasn't on his wanted list but he knows that if he wants it gone he'll have to do this.

"where is the castle?" Domina almost threatens a villager with just the tone he uses. The villager points up the hill to the north and Domina just drops him on the ground.

"thank you" and he walks off to it.

The Queen sits in her royal chamber, upon her throne. All of the memories of the once glorious hero. He was the only one to save Hyrule from it's destiny. All the others could not even pass the first tests. She sighed as her thoughts slowly drifted to the only true hero.

"Link, why. Why did you leave Hyrule, return to me, I miss thee"

"sentimental thought don't suit you queen" Domina almost bursts into the chambers insultingly.

"you must be the next chosen hero of time" the Queen looks at his attire. "a strange get up for one of your fate"

"I don't want to be this hero, I had intent of over throwing the throne but it looks like I have to do this first"

"what? Fate has chosen a villain to save the world"

"I take offence to that, I am a petty thug, no evil villain. I don't want to make people suffer I just want to be known"

"then why not take this Hero's Quest. Fame can become of it"

"and become your personal guard, I'd rather slay you right now" Domina goes to pull his blade but a magic force seems to be stopping him. He then just resumes a calm stature and stare down the queen. "what is my first task"

"glad to see you accept"

"I never said that, make note of this tramp" the Queen glowers at his titling. "when I save the world I will come back and kill you, Queen Zelda IX. Mark those words and fear the day I come back" Domina walks out of the chambers and slams the doors shut behind him.

"the Triforce of courage in him seems to have lost it's luster. His arrogance gives him power, now all I need to do is find out where the Triforce of Power lay, and I may be able to stop this all form happening again"

Navi zips around the blackened, dead, Kokiri Forest. All her memories of the fateful day when she was paired up with Link. That was the bravest she had ever been, she at first thought that the Triforce of Courage that she had later found he had within him, gave her the power. Nut she now knows that it was her heart all along, she cared to much for the outcasted Link that she to felt that it was her duty to make sure he was safe. She suddenly gets a chill down her spine, a familiar chill though. She zip over to the entrance of the Kokiri Forest to see Domina entering again.

"I thought you said you'd stop annoying me if I went"

"I know, I lied. Now come on we have to get you started" Nave futilely tries to drag Domina back out to the fields. Domina, using the sense of touch, grabs Navi and holds her close to his face.

"I may not be able to see you but that won't stop me from killing you. Get off my case and go find someone else to be the hero. I want the kingdom not the glory, you go inform that tawdry wench that I refuse to do so" he then casts Navi out off the forest with a firm curveball pitch. Navi collides with a nearby tree and is knocked out.

Domina walks back to Link former abode and rests atop the roof 'til night. But his restful state never stayed complete for long. Every so often a howl and ghastly moan was heard from inside the house. Domina would roll over to look through a hole in the roof and see nothing in there. And he'd then roll back on his back to rest again. Until one final time he looked and he saw a figure on the bed. He want to get up but fell through the roof. The figure remained undisturbed, Domina went in to get a better look, a ghost. Rather a haunting image, the former hero of time, Link. His ghost had come back, retelling the day that changed his life. But he lay restless, tossing and turning in his bed, his hand came out from time to time as if reaching for someone. Domina step closer and looked at him from above. He reach slowly to attempt to wake the sleeping ghost child. But just as his hand was able to touch, the figure lunged forward with it's sword. For being an object of unstable memories it hurt Domina, blood came from a nonexistent wound. Domina fell to his knees and pulled his hand away from the blood. He looked at it then collapsed on the bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

okay, the first chapter done, actually this is more like 2 and a half from my old book. But I hope you like it, the only things I really changed was how he addressed the Queen, and a made the Queen !X instead of the original Zelda I. Review please


	2. I Am Old, But I Ain't Dead!

Reincarnation 

"wake up my boy" an elderly voice speaks. "wake up!" it sounds annoyed.

"unh…what? Where am I?" Domina gets up and looks about the place, a flowing blue, much like water. But there is a lot here he cannot see. The disembodied voice calls again.

"in front of you boy" Domina looks to his front but sees nothing.

"where are you I see not a thing" Domina says in a voice unbefitting him.

"I am the sage of light, Rauru. You had been chosen but never took your fate seriously, so I had to intervene"

"oh, sage of light, no wonder I can't see you"

"aye, you had not been born with a sense of the light so you miss out on it. You keep yourself isolated in that misted forest so that you may see those that come, but you have had a visitor that you still can't see. Navi has a remarkable ability to purify the air around her leave her lost to those of the dark. Your quest needs her, and she needs you. Being to last of her kind is hard, I know you have had the same fate as the abandoned-"

"you will not speak of my past in front of me!" Domina drew his blade and almost impaled the sage. "no one should know! How dare you look into things that do not hold any matter to you! I should kill you where you stand!"

"hmm, just like him. The seal should have prevented you from drawing that blade in here. But in your anger you broke it. Okay then, I will not breath a word of it if you so wish"

"so old man, what makes me so damned important that I have to save the world, all the other before failed so how did I get stuck with being the next target"

"the Triforce looked for worthy ones of it's light, I looked all over Hyrulian soil. But it always over looked you, your thoughts had always been for yourself, always alone it thought you would be afraid. But one day it saw you face the wicked beast that once lay dead inside the Deku Tree. Normal people would have run, and someone of your regular life would have dead only to be happy, but you were arrogant, and that gave you bravery to slay it. And you were chosen"

"I know that beast had strength but I didn't think it would change my life" Domina says seriously thinking of the weight of his quest.

"we will met again Domina, and on that day I hope you learn the true lesson this is to teach you"

Domina scuffs "I doubt that, but it will give me something to do. Needless bloodshed always cheers me up"

Domina wakes up in a flash. He stands in the middle of Links former home. The light inside given off by nothing fill it with holy power. The fog around the forest is still thick but this room seems guarded by some spirit. Domina rubs his eyes and recalls the whole event that had just passed by. He quickly runs out of the room and jumps down the ladder. He quickly runs to the Deku Tree to see if anything has changed.

"whew, still there" he looks up at the empty branches of the Elder Deku Tree. The Parasite monster impaled in a branch lay motionless. Domina sits down and looks upon the tree. He never really questioned why it had a face, but now he wondered, for the face now looked sad, not as neutral as he remembered.

"I guess someone just carved it and now it's recovering" he said to himself.

"nay…………child" a voice boomed weakly.

"what? Whoa!" Domina stood up and put his hand on his blade.

"do…………not…be………alarmed" it speaks again.

"Who are you, what are you doing in my forest!" Domina speaks using his hands to try and see if it may be that of a light side force.

"it is I……The Great Deku Tree……"

"what? No way, a tree can not speak"

"you are naive child, please, remove that beast from it's place, it's blood drains me of my life"

"why should I? You never spoke up before and you make a perfect post for my victories"

"arrogance runs through your veins as did bold blood in the heroes passed. Perhaps the gods pick the right boy, but picked the man too soon"

"you insult me once more I leave that thing on you, now tell me. Why is it I am to measure up to this "Hero of Time" shit. I am no hero, and I don't want to be!"

"do you not mean to say "you cannot be a hero"?"

"what are you saying?" Domina slowly draws his blade but keeps it in it's sheathe.

"courage and arrogance have there differences. With courage you will take any task that proves even the slightest challenge. But as for the arrogance you posses, you will do things you want to do without thinking of the good or bad outcome it may have. Arrogance is a fancy word for courage within stupidity"

"that is it your going down tree" Domina draws his blade and darts toward the tree. Steps before he reaches the base a small root pops up and trips him, the Deku Tree opens his mouth and swallows Domina, then quickly closes his mouth.

Domina gets up from inside the mouth and looks around.

"what the hell are you doing, your going to eat me? You sick bastard!"

"Be quiet! I did not eat you, I am testing your courage!" The Deku Trees tolerance had run out. "if you do not complete this task then I may consider your request to be eaten"

"you little, you win but when I get out your gonna feed my next fire"

"shut up!" his voice booms and echoes through the inside of him almost deafening Domina. "threaten me once more and I will crush you inside my body!" he booms again. And to show he is not bluffing he slowly and slightly make the room smaller.

"yes sir" Domina says dryly. He looks about the place and sees some small plants that emanate an evil aura. He draws his blade and closes near to them. One lunges at him but Domina is to far. Domina sees that there stems are a weak point and a hindrance. He takes the chance and cuts off the stem and kills the plant. He laughs once and turn to the other one. It stand straight up and just twirls. Domina closes in on it and just stares.

"stupid plant" but as he said that a root comes forth from the ground and ties his feet. It then slams him on the floor a while then pitches him away. Domina slides on the ground till he hits a wall softly.

"damn it, I let my guard down" he rushes the plant and chops it until it finely diced into piece much like a leaf. He claps the dirt of his hands and spots a ladder in the distance. He climbs up it and then looks around at the new view. He sees a few skulltulas on a vined wall and some bigger ones atop the room. He then sees a small cubby up a small ramp close to him. He makes his way up to it and opens the door. A room with a simple plant in the middle is all that it leads to. Domina enters and looks about the room, the plant and nothing else.

"what a waste, you really need to reconsider your structure Deku"

"this is no time for jokes boy" the Deku Tree responds. And in the distraction Domina takes a Deku nut to his own. Domina leans in and braces the sore area, he looks up to see a shrub creature laughing at him. "you'll pay for that" he says threateningly.

It laughs again and retreats into it's hole. Domina gets up and walks above the plant. He plows his hand into it And pulls out the plant from it's headdress.

"please, if you let me go I'll-" he gets cut short by Domina thrusting his sword down it's throat. It gurgles and blood drips from it's mouth. Domina then throws it to the ground. A chime is heard and then the door on the other side opens up. Domina walks through and a room with a floating piece of land and a chest on the other side are within it. Domina jumps onto the land and feels it wobble, he then jumps off toward the chest and the land falls to the ground and shatters. Domina shrugs and walks to the chest. He raises his foot and smashes it open with it. He looks through the rummage and find the contents. A bag of Hand Bullets. Simple rocks polished and fashioned to deal major damage just by being thrown. Domina looked less then amused.

"well, at least it wasn't as bad as a slingshot" (sorry had to call back to it). Domina spots the ladder above the door on the side he came on from and saw this as practice. He took a stone and threw it. Barely missed but the power behind it forced it into the wood of the Deku Tree.

"hey watch it, I am and old tree don't forget"

"oh suck it up I haven't exactly had practice with these" he says he misses another shot. After a good ten bullets he finally got it down. Domina sighed and made his way back to the main room.

"what could be next"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

two in one day, didn't think I'd have the time. Wow, well I hope you like this one too. Please review it, and any suggestions for minor equipment change is helpful, like I have no idea how to change the Chainhook, or maybe I should just keep it…how knows


	3. Gohmaigod!

Reincarnation 

A/N: I think thee all for the suggestions, but to avoid any further trouble from the maker of this place I require all suggestions to be PMed to me. And well I may not need to ask anymore but who knows, for I have a new co-writer to this story helping me with innovations to it. Say hello Angel of atonement…

(pulls out a puppet that looks like AoA)

"Hello, I'd just like to say that in no way do either of us own Legend of Zelda, and that I am to busy with collage to be here right now. Peace out y'all"

okay on with it….

"Domina, you must exit immediately!" the Deku Tree sounds worried about something.

"oh, going soft on me now, I thought I needed to learn a lesson" Domina says patronizing the tree.

"that creature you killed, it's absorbing my life force, I won't be able to stop it, get out and stop him!"

"of course, the elderly can't defend themselves and so the "spry" ones have to save their asses before they get hurt. Typical"

"I'll crush you now if you think you better then me!"

"I am but I'll leave to save your hide. But after this I better get some respect"

"yes of course, now please, get him!" the door opens and a light shines in almost blinding Domina.

"what! How did the mist dispel?"

"the power of light is coming back to the forest, you have no time, go!"

"this is gonna be tough" Domina runs out into the lit forest and looks up at the branch where his victory was once placed. The creature is slowly unimpaling itself from the branch. It makes it way down the face of the tree and right in front of Domina. Roars as it intimidates him. Domina's fearless presence did not go away but inside he know this wasn't going to go without blood on his part.

"I killed you before I can do that again"

"grroarr" he says as though speaking.

Domina Draws his Blade and Shield. Gohma (did I get it right?) jumps back and lays a few eggs and hops up on the face of the tree. The eggs hatch quickly and smaller versions of Gohma charge at Domina. Domina swings wide taking two out, the third had jumped back. It's eye turns red and it jumps at Domina, he barely blocks the attack counters crushing it with his foot. Gohma becomes angered and enters the fray. He approaches Domina and forms into a hand, Domina sees his eye open and pulls out a Hand Bullet and throws it. The creature closes its eye just in time. It then grabs Domina in it's hand form and begins to crush him. Domina can hear and feels his bones cracking. The creature cackles at it holds the upper hand. Domina tries to think of a way to react but nothing pops up, then he realizes the monster doesn't have a grip on his legs. Domina fiercely Kick the creature causing it to fall back onto it's back. It squirms as it tries to get up. Domina to hurt to even move makes note of the weakness. Gohma get up quickly with secession, and crawls back up the tree to lay more eggs. Domina uses some old techniques to readjust the bones in his body. He gets back up to health and grabs a handful of bullets. He hits the targets with perfect accuracy. Gohma angered again, this time jumps straight at Domina. Domina quickly reacts by falling to his back and thrusting his sword in the air. His measuring was a little off but he skimmed the eye, Gohma staggered a while and got back to the battle. It went back into it's hand form and taunted Domina. Domina fall for it and went in to strike, Gohma attempts the grab again but Domina Jumps into the air. Causing Gohma to fall on his back again. He then piles the sword into it's eye and it screams in pain. It runs off back to the face of the tree, sword still in its eye.

"damn now how do I hurt it" Domina thinks aloud.

"aim for your sword with your bullets" an annoying voice calls out.

"Navi, I thought you had left me" Domina said as if it was a good thing.

"I did but now you need my help more then ever"

"how so, I am weakened by light and it's not like I can see you or what you are doing!"

"true, but my knowledge will more then make up for that"

"okay then, fine. Just don't speak unless I ask"

"fine"

Domina places his shield on it's resting mount on his back and pulls out more bullets. Only three left, Domina almost curses his throwing arm from earlier. Gohma blind by the sword twitches in attempts to hear where his prey is. Domina takes one step and in the came instant Gohma launches from the tree and pins him on the ground pummeling him with his spare digits. He quickly jumps off Domina and retreats to the tree. Domina groans in pain not knowing what hit him. Navi holds back a chuckle. Domina slowly gets back up not trying to make a sound. He then thinks on how to get Gohma. Minutes pass as Gohma blind tries to hear his surroundings.

"Navi?" Domina whispers to try and avoid another pummeling.

"yeah?" Navi responds.

"I need you to distract him, fly a fair distance away from me and say something, and do your best not to get caught, got that"

"yep" Navi flies away a few meters and starts to distract the creature. "hey! Listen! Over here!"

Gohma quickly lunges at Navi but misses, he blind fells the ground around him. Domina takes his chance and throws a bullet. He hits the sword, the impact causes it to vibrate dealing more damage to Gohma. Gohma squeals and retreats back to the tree and growls. Navi tries again and the spider falls for it again, but he search faster this time. Domina almost didn't have enough time to throw the bullet. Another hit and Gohma would be down. Navi tried one last time, Gohma darted at her but didn't attack he instantly retreated. Causing Domina to waste the last bullet.

"Damn it" he curses.

Gohma hears his curse and jumps at him, Domina is pinned and Gohma is about to pound him. Domina sees his sword and tries one last try. He barely squirms out and avoids the pummeling. Gohma raises it's body in confusion and Domina take his chance. He runs up to the beast and kicks the hilt of the blade forcing it through the beast. He uses the dying corpse to launch himself and retrieve the blade before it launches out of his reach. Gohma gurgles as it dies slowly. It's frame melting away. Inside an aura appears. Domina enters it and feels revitalized, and his endurance increases. Domina wipes the dirt from his hands and does his victory pose. An alternating punch to his palm and stomps the ground.

"Yes!" he shouts to no one.

"well done boy, you matched the Hero in skill and stamina. If I had our treasure I am sure you would disserve it. But sadly it had become lost, and I too must go to the after life as did my father on the same task. Seek the royals again for your next mission.

"damn, I have to visit miss prissy again?" Domina complains

"hey, do not insult her" Navi says pulling on his ear. "go now before something else happens.

"oh alright"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0oo0o

okay, fairly good one, hope you enjoy. Looks like I may have to split my time focusing on CC to manage this one. I hope you all review.


	4. Song of Slumber, Sets of Suns

Reincarnation 

LL: hey guys and gals. Me again. It seems I've hit another mark. I may consider using Domina in another one of my fics. He may be a good one in CC. Who knows, anyway on with the fic.

"Halt" the guards stop Domina at the gates.

"oh, hey Gris, hey Grit. Back up on guard duty so soon, I thought I had hurt you to much. Guess I was wrong" Domina holds back a laugh.

"your not going past!" they both say.

"I bet the queen will think different" he says pointing out her coming to the gate.

The Guards kneel down in respect. "your majesty"

"let the boy in. and do not prevent him again" her soft tone shows that something is on her mind, she walks away in much of a way that looks like a shuffle in that gown.

Domina walks on through and the guards glare him down from behind. The gates close and they resume there posts.

"Domina I hope you come here in better spirits" Zelda had an assuasive tone now.

"by what do you mean" Domina says acting childish on purpose.

"we have no time for games come, I need you to come to the royal suite"

"Queen, I thought you were saving yourself" Domina acts surprised.

"I said we have no time for games, another remark like that and the guard will have there way with you. There is something there I hide from everyone and I wish you to have it"

Domina restrains himself from any further comment, almost turning his face blue.

"the hero once held it and now I must pass it on to you. You had proven yourself worthy of it and I must reward you"

"no thanks, my body still hurts from the beating from the spider, I don't think I want something of yours inside me too" SLAP!

"your last warning! This is a dark time and everything is being slowly enveloped by darkness"

"I know it's much better for me that way. Incase you didn't know my aura doesn't work in sunlight"

"I know, this is why I want you to accept"

Zelda reaches under her mattress and pulls out a shining green stone.

"the Kokiri Emerald!" Navi points out.

"I know that you stupid fly" Domina says to the wrong side.

"I was able to take this away from the alter before the others were robbed. Some Gerudo thieves had stolen the gems. And since you have proven you have courage"

"arrogance" Domina happily points out. "I have arrogance. They are to different things. With arrogance you do things without thought of the outcome"

"fine, I have no time for this. For proving that in the face of danger, that even arrogance can prevail" Zelda seemed annoyed with that last part. "I present you with, The Kokiri Emerald"

Domina snatches it in a true real life style. And looks at it up and down.

"don't look like much" he bites it to see if it's a real gem. "how much ya think the market price is for it?"

"you stupid idiot!" Navi curses.

"this will not leave your side" Zelda says as though giving an order. "you are the hero of time and you will act like one. Now go, to Kakoriko City"

It had been some time since the last successful hero had been and the village had triumphed a lot. It had become as busy as the castle's market on good days. But the soot from the volcano had darkened the city for a while now. Domina would be the first there in years.

"that place" Domina says in disgust. "I liked it better when the sun did shine on it. Now there is nothing but sin there, a bunch of women showin' off what they got. I hardly want to be there"

"Corisia is there waiting for you" Zelda says in a sly tone.

"unh, my childhood friend?" Domina sighs. "that girl is always where she doesn't need to be. And what makes you think I'd go just because she is there"

"I hold wisdom, I know the promise you made to her a long time ago"

flashback

A heavy rain had been falling for days and days on end. A little girl with only a small rag to cover herself was in the midst of the sandy tombs of an old fortress. Her mother and father had just been killed, in front of her very own eyes. Her tears mixed with the pool of rain under her. Even the sound of her tears were covered under the heavy dips. A thick fog made from the humidity prevented long sight from seeing her. She had no hope of ever being found. Soon a large wind came and blew the rag away from her, she was left with no cover and left to die…

"hmph, you think she'll get me to go then your mistaken. But if she can help me get out of this hero thing then I'll go"

"she'll teach you a tune, this tune will grant you access to areas that will shorten the length of the quest"

"I think I know where this is going, it's the Song of Slumber I taught her a while ago. I know that one" Domina sings the majestic tune with his own voice. It was like an orchestra was within his very soul as he sung the tune. The animals that flew over head became tired and came down atop the castle to rest, and even the queen had dozed a bit. She woke up in a snap and looked at Domina.

"no, no. I knew you had that one too (yawn) she has hold of the royal family song. Please learn it and save the world"

"yeah, yeah. Good night queen" and as though on cue the queen had fall asleep on her throne.

Domina had no problem getting out of the castle gates for his song had put everyone there asleep. He made his way to the city and looked about the place. His aura returned and he brought back his former tough guy attitude with it. He saw a few old faces that must be offspring to the same people that lived here. There was the new Cuckoo lady at her fence, still allergic to them. The town jogger. And the man on the roof. Other faces where ones that Domina would rather ignore.

"hey sailor, want some fun" a women eyed him up and growled sexily.

"unless your offering to have your body spilt in a bloody mess then I suggest you seek a home and live there until I leave this hell hole. Domina had his hand on his sword to intimidate as well has warn. The women just waltz on up the stairs into the Bazaar. Domina made his way to the well and looked in it. Full of water and windmill running. He sat on it's edge and looked up at the covered sky.

"such beauty it holds" he sighs. "why can't I live at home again"

"hey" a perky voice scares Domina and forces him to fall in the well. Domina had no time to react with but a yelp, forcing most of the air out of his lungs. Domina slowly sunk to the bottom of the well and his vision rippled and bubbled with his view. Soon it went dark.

Flashback

The girl cries in the rain, her rag gone, and her life soon to join it. She shivers and sneezes. But after that she didn't feel the rain on her back anymore. "oh, no" she thought. "I must have died" she let's out a giant weep and buries her face in her hands. "mommy daddy, why did you leave me!" she soon felt a warm feeling on her back. She looked up out of her hands, it was still raining hard as it was, but the sound of it hitting the sand was not present. She looked up to see a large black cloth covering her. And a hand holding it out, a man stood there looking at her, rubbing her back. "quickly now we must move" he said. "you could catch a cold, or even die". The man picked her up and covered her in the coat he was using. He then took her into the fortress and set her down on a bed of hay. He lit a fire to warm her up and sat with his back toward her. The only features she could see was that he had lengthy black hair, and attire to match. Who are you?" she managed to ask. The man just shushed her and sang a tune, and before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

Domina hit the bottom of the well, the air trapped in his mouth let go. One final bubble to show he had nothing left but to die. The girl whimpered and worried atop the well and didn't know what to do. She then finally calmed down and took a deep breath. She then jumped in the well and dive to the bottom. She did her best to hold the air for the length she needed and got to Domina. She then used the bars to help her get him back up to the surface.

She spread him out on the ground and worried that she may not have gotten him in time. She looks at him, he's barely breathing, he won't make it. The girl then pushes on his mid section. Knowing that this was a form to save someone's live, she didn't know for what life threat but she wanted to try anything. Water came from the mouth of Domina but no breathing still. She had only one thing left to do.

She slowly leaned over Domina's head. His mouth open and his life on the line. She slowly came toward him and closed her eyes. In the same moment he opened his to see her coming toward her. Domina coughed up more water and stood up frightening the girl.

"what (cough, cough) are you (cough) thinking (cough)" Domina says in semi anger

"I was trying to save your life" the girl say innocently. "I scared you by accident and you fell into the well, you almost drowned" tears came to her eye, she hid them behind her hands before he saw them. But Domina knew what he had done.

"it's okay, I didn't recognize you at first. Please don't cry Corisia" Domina steps toward her and embraces her. "I am glad, I should thank you, I saved your life, it's only natural that you choose to save mine"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

sorry to cut it there but I just thought that this one was long enough. Review and tell me what you think, and if you didn't get it Domina can't swim.


	5. Into The Belly of The Beast

Reincarnation 

LL: hey guys

AoA: hey gals, grrr.

LL: stop that this is no time to be hitting on the women. And if anything they like me

AoA: oh yeah, I bet you wrong

LL: ok 100 rupees says I am right

AoA: your on!

/\/\/\/\/

Domina and Corisia sit atop the shooting gallery talking to each other of old times. Domina had no idea what this was leading to.

"Domina I've missed you so much" Corisia says curling up in his coat.

"I am not here just for you, ya know"

"I know, the royal family song is what you want right?"

"yeah, you were informed I guess"

"yep, and I've thought about it"

"thought about it? Thought about what?"

"remember what you said that one night before you left the fortress…"

flashback

Corisia lay asleep on Domina's back. Domina was simply looking for any place that would deem safe to set the girl. As much as he wanted to help her he must travel, he was banned from this place years ago. He sits on a large, smooth rock and sets the girl down softly. He looks about the place and see no real safe place, these people are bandit's there is no place they won't look. Corisia rustles awake in the coat and looks up at Domina. "what are you doing" she says in a yawn well rubbing her eye. Domina looks at her and smiles. "simply trying to keep you save, I know your not strong now but one day I will return when ever you are in danger. And on that day I promise you…"

"…I will marry you" Domina says slapping his forehead in remembrance. "why did I say that" his voice cracking as though he was dying.

"so, if you want that song you must keep your word, then so will I"

"you and I were young then, you still are now"

"I am 16!"

"and I…have lost track. Who cares. If I would have known this I would have stayed in the forest"

"so (sob) your not going to (sniff) keep your word?" Corisia's eyes fill with the liquid drops of sorrow once more. She didn't hide them from him.

"listen, I have been chosen as the new Hero of Time. I have no time to settle, I may not live through this, do you really want to marry me now and then find me dead tomorrow?"

"your making this up, there is no way your going to save the world. You told me your ambition is to overthrow the throne"

"yes, that is true. But look" he shows her his right hand, the Triforce symbol glows and shows the sign of courage. Corisia's eyes dry off the tears and then look into Domina's eyes. She leans closer to him, she closes her eyes, she leans in a little closer.

"HEY! GET OFF MY ROOF YOU KIDS!" the shop keep scares Corisia off the roof and Domina quickly catches her.

"careful there. And as for you shop keep you watch that tongue or you won't have it"

"that a threat you tiny pip squeak!" he waves his fist at him.

"Domina no, you don't need to be banned again" Corisia talks him down. "Okay now you can set me on the ground"

"oh" Domina let's her go and she drops the small way to the ground. Domina then hops down bending his knees to stop the impact from doing harm.

"I'll teach you the song then, but you must promise to come find me after your done on this quest" she was trying to maintain a serious tone well fighting back tears.

"I can't make promises, but I will take a blood quote"

"no, you can't" Corisia's tears came through.

"if you want to be happy with me and know that I intend to keep this promise I must"

"no I won't let you, you don't have to go through with this"

"I must" Domina cuts a large wound across his left arm and drains the blood into a bottle. "so be that this life stay true to is word, so shall this life force stay true to is meaning, may it live if I live. The day I marry, 'til the day we bury"

The blood in the bottle shines a light blue for a split second and Domina places a cap on the bottle. Then hands it to Corisia.

"if the blood ever darkens it means I lied, if the blood no longer is in there, It means I am dead. If the blood stays a liquid, then we marry"

Corisia was to torn up to use words so she just nodded and wiped her nose on her sleeve. Domina then kissed her brow and left.

"wait, the song"

"oh right" the moment ruined by Domina's stupidity Corisia laughed a bit.

"it goes like this" she pulls out and old style Ocarina and plays the family song. Domina listens well and then plays it back with his voice. His song so beautiful the town folk all came to the center to join in. the group effort cleared the shadows of soot and allowed the sun to shine through once more.

"DAMN IT!" Domina curses. "every time, why does this happen! I need the darkness to keep me happy! Errgh!" Domina walks off and up the mountain. Corisia just giggles and resumes finding the cuckoos for Anju's great granddaughter.

Domina meet no trouble getting through the gates to the mountain, Grit was on duty. Scaling the mountain Domina meet a few jumpy creatures that were easily disposed of. Volcanic rocks occasionally fell from the sky and forces Domina to seek shelter. He got to the town of the once proud Gorons, the place had been over run by former thieves of the Gerudo. Domina entered and looked around. They had made it home alright, down to the sand. Domina had entered unnoticed which felt strange to him, these girls are usually on there toes. He walk slowly to the ledge close by and hops down. He looks about and catches a few eyes from the ladies. He felt out of place already.

"listen women, I need to see Nora now"

"Nora, how does an outsider now the new leaders name"

"you women are dense, I am the banished child"

"Domina! No, he was to stubborn, you can't be him, your way to handsome" one of the women come up and circles her finger on his body. Domina draws his blade and holds the Gerudo close to the blade.

"remember me now!" Domina's eyes glow with a fury not unlike many of the male born Gerudo.

"of course" a voice calls from behind him, several spear points on each one of his spine bones. "let her go brat" Nora's voice demanded.

"so be it" Domina let her go and turns around to see a girl with dark violet hair and dressings in it that could be former pirates treasure.

"handsome devil, who knew you would have turned out like this. Hard to believe you're the new hero"

"what, how did you know"

"we have our ways" she looks up to the center of the room. There tied to a rope above a pot full of lava, is a brightly pink haired girl, gagged and slowly being dropped into the pot.

"Corisia" Domina almost jumps out to save her but the guard trip him. Nora holds her hand in the air and they stop lowering the girl into the lava.

"find us Gorons Ruby" she says in command.

"I was told you guys had it" Domina says choking on inhaled dust.

"we did, but a volcanic eruption forced us to lose it. No it's back in that feeding ground for those rock things"

"let me guess, if I get that you'll think about letting her go" he put emphasis on the word think.

"of course, the faster you find it the more chance she has of living"

"I'd rather just kill all of you and save her that way"

Nora just smiles and they resume lowering Corisia. Domina winces then demands then stop.

"I'll do it, but don't think I have not finished with you yet" Domina jumps back up out the hole and walks toward the feeding hole for the Gorons.

"no you aren't finished here" Nora evilly says to herself as she holds out the bottle of Domina's blood. She walks away to her room (formally that other guy, forgot his name) and places it on the table and rests peacefully.

Domina looks down the cave wasn't sealed again like it was in the tale of the hero. So he takes a small shortcut and jumps down from the ledge. Taking a small amount of damage he tosses a few stones for some food to heal himself. He finds a few bug and crushes them, sucking out the juices. (hakuna matata) he walks into the cave and looks about, lava spraying forth from cracks and bomb flowers around.

"great, I need that damn bracelet!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o

LL: there we are. Finished, and don't forget lady's send in your reviews and tell us who do you think is cuter

AoA: it's me you know it

LL: pipe down, don't make me use the puppet again

AoA: don't make me call on my all mighty author powers to summon all my OC's to kick your ass

LL: bring it on!

(fighting bloodshed and limbs being tossed everywhere)

MC: warning this Fanfiction is experiencing some technical difficulties. Please stand by as we attempt to fix the problem

LL: hey who the hell are you? Lets get him!

MC: gotta go bye…


	6. Female Of The Forest

Reincarnation 

CIL: hey everyone

AoA: glad to be here

CIL: oh hey, right today is time for the interview

AoA: of course, you already forgot! Be glad you have writing talent

CIL: and be glad you have collage work to do

AoA: oh shit, gotta run!

CIL: there, now it's just me and the fan girls…(looks out toward audience, no one there, not even the cricket that makes the noise) damn it…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

the Gerudo clan holds the girl steadily above the jar filled with lava. Her tears rolling of her face evaporate before even reaching the flame like liquid. Nora walks out of the room and looks about the guards.

"drop her in"

"but-"

"drop her he returns, and he must pay the price"

the guards cut the rope and the girl plummets toward the lava. Her scream shocks many of those around her, as she disappears into the lava. Nora laughs and walk toward the jar.

"he fell for it. Hot enough in there Domina"

seen by only her eyes Domina had swiftly ran in and covered Corisia in his overcoat. Holding the hot lava at bay. Domina's will and spirit held in but his physical body couldn't hold out much longer.

"curse you Nora, I thought you played fair"

"I am, I said you had one chance"

"I need the Goron Bracelet to lift the bombs"

"oh those things" she looks at her own forearm and sees the gold bracelet. "well if you can make it out alive I may give it to you"

"you cheat. I'll get you for this"

"hahaha! I win, you'll never live to see the day you'll truly regret being a soft hearted Gerudo" she laughs evilly and louder, the whole cave joins in and Domina's aura embraces him.

"what is this power I feel" Domina says to himself. "it's evil, overpowering taste lingers me to use it, I mustn't though, I am protecting her. I will not"

"do it" the Aura has a voice that beckons him.

"no, save her, protect her and I will" Domina's flesh begins to burn from the lava.

"I will do no such thing, you will use me and that is my final word" the aura engulfs Domina and grants him extreme evil power. He fluxes his aura and forces the jar to shatter, sending lava and shards everywhere. Corisia had safely landed atop the suspended piece atop the cave.

Domina looks completely different now. Green tinted skin, an orange gem embedded on his forehead. His black hair a ghastly red. His breathing seemed over used like he was gasping for air. His once dark eyes glow with red fury.

"no, just like the tale one hundred years ago"

"I am free!" Domina's voice had also changed, it was dark, overwhelming, and commanding. "finally, free from that prison. I will take this place once more"

"no, it can't be. M-M-Master G-Ganondorf?"

"hmm?" he looks down at Nora and chuckles. "well now, seems that the women haven't lost there luster, who are you and why are we in this old cave?"

"Master Ganondorf, the body you inhabit, was the first Banned Gerudo, his actions forced us to leave the desert and seek another home"

"yes I remember feeling an anger much like mine, what was he doing?"

"well he attacked Hyrule castle. He nearly succeeded, he had gotten past the guards but they say a spell was cast to prevent him from using his weapons indoors"

"he was able to get to the princess?"

"unharmed no less"

"hmm, this body has potential. What is your name?"

"Nora, Nora Teoma, sir!"

"Nora, new leader of the Gerudo. Step aside let me through"

"Master Ganondorf?"

"I know you have the blood of the boy, you had intent of making a copy of him but let us go one step further, infuse it with me, then I will become the ultimate evil lord!" Ganon's evil laugh echoes through the cave. After he is done having his fun he returns to the aura and encases himself in the bottle of blood. The blood bubbles and churns. The glass shatters as the blood soon forms the body. Clothes take form. Eyes appear, and Ganon is back. His features seem much of that of Domina's with the attire of the former evil king. He looks at his body and tests out his power.

He heads outside the cave and gets the top of the mountain in view. He points his finger at the tip of the volcano and focuses the power on it. He lets out a "HA!" as he summons the power to activate the volcano. It erupts with force, causing the top of the mountain to actually burst off. Lava flows down the mountain side and heads it's way toward the city. Ganon laughs evilly again and commands Nora to follow him to safety.

Domina wakes up soon after the eruption. He feels the earth move beneath him and he stands right up. His memory hazy but he knew what happened before the fight will his own aura.

"Corisia? Where is she?" Domina runs out of the room and looks around. He can't find her on the sight level of the bottom floor. "I need to get to the top" he says.

He walks up, down and around several stairs. Getting lost at several parts of the cave. He finally spots Corisia at the makeshift shrine for the Goron Ruby. He crosses the rope with care, not to fall off. He gets to her and lifts her up. He walks back to the rope and almost loses Corisia. The lava has gotten into the cave and had burnt off the rope. He sees the lava coming from all ends. He had to get off the shrine or he'd fall below and never be able to get out. The lava was coming from all passages but one, the stone hallway that lead to the forest. Domina had to think but a noise was distracting him, sounded like skittering. He looks behind the standing piece to find a Gold Skulltula. "Perfect!" he exclaimed as he grabbed it and glared it in the eyes.

"spin like hell insect" he grab a piece of stray sulk from it's backside and flung it into the wall forcing it to engrave into the stone. We then swing to ward the door way and tumbled through.

Domina quickly ran through the lost woods with care not to get lost. The volcano could be heard from even the depths of the forest as it took out the whole city. Domina cursed as he punched the ground.

"I couldn't save them all, damn it! What was the thing, why did it want me? Errgh, I need to rest. There is no way I am gonna get that ruby now"

"Domina, what happened?" Navi's voice actually seemed calming to Domina.

"Navi, inform Royalty, the volcano has erupted"

"they know, the blast was heard al the way to Termina"

"something is wrong about it though. It felt, unnatural. Something force it to go off"

"hello?" a voice echoed through the forest. " I think I'm lost. What? Oh no, no please. Let me go!" Domina quickly followed the echo to the subject that was making it. A women young though not adult was being attacked by Stalfos. Domina quickly attacked and dispersed them. Though he felt weakened by the use of his sword.

"who are you? I should thank you. Sorry, thank you for saving me"

"no problem. Can you help me up, I think I may have got myself"

"oh, of course. What are you doing in this forest anyway? Only the Kokiri live here"

"they all died out after the host of the Triforce of Courage died. I then inhabited this place as home, the fog that lingered her saved me from the sun and it's power to hold against me"

"what?"

"I am not one of the light side. The sun destroys my aura and leaves me weakened. Who are you?" he says looking at her.

Long green hair and deep green eyes holds his gaze. Odd green lips and a formal face force questions in the back of his mind.

"I am of the Kokiri, but when the magic of the forest died I went into hiding. I was forced to turn into this. And the holder of the Triforce, you don't mean…"

"yes, the one known as Link. Why you knew him?"

The women's eyes weld up with tears. She hold her face away from his. Her sibs echoed through the forest. Domina knew that he had done something wrong so he left to attend to the abandoned Corisia.

"Link? Why did you have to leave me? You were the best friend I ever had. I had feelings for you, I wanted to show them to you when you returned. But, but now…" her tears hit the ground and shone for a second. Domina had returned with Corisia to see if the women would be ok, he saw he had done more damage then he thought at first. He set Corisia on a stump and approached her. He rubbed her back and held her hand as she cried her heart out.

"do not despair, I am the new hero and I am to give life back to the legend. If I succeed then I will see if I cannot bring him back. Um, I have not gotten your name yet?"

"oh, sorry" she bows. "I am Saria, the last surviving Kokiri"

"I gathered so, your aura is refreshing much like the former forest"

"my aura?" Saria looks at him awkwardly.

"yes, all beings have an aura. Noticeable only to a few. Come with me, it's not safe here"

"what? Why?"

"I sense an evil presence following me. Quickly to the Royals"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

wow, frankly I think I haven't described Saria enough. So in a way I could take the easy way out and call her a women of wordless beauty but I don't think that sounds enough to make people think I love making highly attractive women out of people like Saria. And I don't think I'll be able to do the same with Jabu'-jabus underbelly (Ruto, here is another insult for ya AoA)

AoA: wow, damn that exam was hard.

CIL: you missed the whole thing man

AoA: Damn it to puss spewing blood gutted hell!

CIL: I thought I was a Family Guy fan (laughs like Peter)

AoA: I hope I can see the next one

CIL: ditto, and I hope I'll get a few more fan girls on my side. That bets still on too

AoA: of course, I'll drain you dry of rupees

CIL: oh yeah, you think so don't ya…


	7. Bowl of BowelBGone

Reincarnation 

CIL: hey girls and guys.

AoA: have we got surprises for you.

CIL: right. I am planning on taking the time to write at home, this will increase update time by about 300 but I need a vote to see how many truly want this. Review and tell me you want me to write at home and I will.

AoA: and I am now head of the Zelda Team Makeover crew. CIL has asked me to give many of the women and even other semi-key characters of the Zelda series. Makeovers to make them look better then ever, poll me or CIL with suggestions and we'll do our best to make the women of Zelda look like new.

CIL: so I hope you enjoy, and I have no planned love story in this fic, if you wish poll me as well with suggestions for all characters. From Domina to Ganon, they all need a person to help them become happy. Don't be shy tell us.

Link: hey, what is this? I am the hero here and I am dead, and now this half beat freak is gonna save to world?

CIL: Run!

CIL: I would also like to apologize to viewers and my partner AoA, for I have portrayed him wrongly in the interviews, I am terribly sorry for what I had done and well refrain from using foul language under his name.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Corisia had finally awoken by the time the three had gotten to the gates of the castle. The guards took no time opening the gates for the hero and his crew. They all headed to the throne room and stood in audience of the queen.

"what is it now Domina?" the Queen asks subtlety.

"I sense a dark aura about Hyrule now. Do you no sense it?"

"I have, the former evil king is back. But I sense you within him. How is this so?"

"I do not know, does the king not need a body to reform?"

"he needs at least life essence of someone, has he come in contact with you in any way?"

"no, not that I know of"

Corisia gasps in thought, "I think I know how"

"what" everyone looks at her.

"that bottle of blood you gave me as oath, the Gerudo had taken it from me, he must have used that"

"oh Din" the Queen sighs. "Domina here" she tosses a silver bracer to him.

"what's this?" Domina looks at it in the light of the torch.

"the Royal Family Bracer. It will allow you to pull bomb flowers and it's a good reusable tool to get into areas forbidden then to those of the royal decent. You'll need it. Go now, the Goron Ruby is out of our reach for now. So we must get the Zora Sapphire. Go to Zora's domain, Shinik of the Sheikiah, is waiting there for you"

meanwhile at the abandoned Gerudo Fortress…

Hylian guards lay slain across the sandy plains. Ganon brings his hand back to his side and walks toward the memories of his old homeland.

"master Ganon?" Nora seemed Inquisitive.

"yes, what is it?" Ganon's voice always seemed as if he was irritated, so it frightened her to ask.

"how did you manage to escape the seal?" her question seemed to spark Ganon's fury.

Ganon looked at her through the side of his eye. "simple, when that boy was making the final blow, Zelda had paralyzed my physical body, I know I was done. But then I had the idea to separate the spiritual hate from my body, I let it roam the world searching for the perfect body, or for mine to return. But I was unable to find a body so I took the next best thing sharing the life force of another. This body has only a little more power then I once had, so if the life force of this child could give me this much power, having his body will make me unstoppable"

"clever as always master Ganon. But this hero will soon wield the Master sword. This will become a problem will it not?"

"yes, that thing has become a problem. But I don't think he'll be able to wield it"

"what? Why not?" Nora had seemed shocked at this. "the legend says the hero of time will raise up and destroy the evil with the sword of evils bane"

"yes, but he too is filled with evil, the master sword will not accept him the way he is. I am free to kill him and take that body" Ganon laughs aloud almost cackling evilly. Nabooru had been watching from the small window ledge of the prison. She has looks unlike she did before. Being force away from the desert has taken a toll on her. Her hair damaged badly and lengthy, her eyes seemed dry and cracked. She watched as Ganon walked into the fortress with Nora. She cringed with hatred and jumped down from the ledge, landed without a noise and quickly ran towards the exit to the fields. She had almost gotten out when a force had pulled her back, a whimper came to her as she looked back to see Ganon using his dark magic to pull her towards him.

"well, well. If it isn't the old sage" Ganon seemed to toy with her, holding her by her chin just above to ground.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I am Nabooru leader of the Gerudos"

"oh, you don't remember me. To bad" with a simple motion of his hand be shattered her jaw and tossed her to the ground. Nora almost seemed disgraced.

"she was one of us!" she said almost accusingly.

"she was a sage, she would have had a chance to stop me from my goal, now with that sage out there truly is no way to stop me"

At the Entrance to the Zora's Domain…

"I see no one, these damn Sheikah's should just stay in the open"

"the Shiekah are always hunted, and with the resurrection of Ganon they need to be extra careful now" Navi's annoying voice is never without an answer.

"okay I get it. Show yourself you ninja freaks!" Domina yells to the skies. And before his words even echo a knife is held at his throat.

"you disgrace, Gerudo are suppose to be quick just as us" he chuckles as he slits Domina's throat. Domina quickly stopped the attack with his hand, the blade digging into his flesh of his palm.

"I am no Gerudo, I am nothing" he throws the dagger in the waters below and grips the Shiekah by the throat. "now, why would you attack me, even through test you could have killed me"

"urrgh, my assumptions are correct…urrgh, Ganon is fused with you, your anger…urggh it's unnatural"

Domina drops him and demands to know what he is talking about.

"Ganon has come back as I am sure you have been informed, but he used the blood from the bottle you used for that stupid oath. Now you and he share powers. I am sure he seeks a body though, for with using your life force, if he dies you die, and vice versa"

"so I can end it all by killing my self" Domina says as if he has the answer.

"no, his hatred spirit will still wander and find another host, most likely you. And the hero will never raise again"

"what ever. Go hide Shinik I have to save the world" Domina holds up the bracelet to the air to open the waterfall…nothing happens.

"use the song half wit" he pints to the words on a tablet in the ground.

"I don't need your help" Domina sings the royal family song, what small clouds shed darkness on the lands had disappeared and the sun shone brightly. The water fall slowly splits and an entrance way appears. "hop off ninja" Domina jumps into the entrance and the waterfall completes again.

Domina looks around the Zora Domain. An odd light shines from the waters, the Zora look at him the same way he does at the waters. A Zorian walk up to him and eyes him weirdly.

"excuse me, why do you look at the water so?" it asks, being there little to no way to tell gender.

"what? Oh um I, uh was just, uh"

"the water is hurt by the way you look at it, why must you glare at it"

Domina's wicked aura remained around him but he seemed so gentle as a child. The water had over powered his hostile nature and forced him to be gentle as to avoid a watery grave.

"I, am, scared of it" he says like he was brain washed.

"the water should not scare you, be calm and it will treat you well"

"no, I can not, can not swim"

"how unfortunate, perhaps we can help you, here" the Zora brings out a necklace with a decorative Zora scale on it, "for you this should allow you to stay afloat in water you a limited time"

"thank you Zorian"

"please, call me Rata"

"of course, Rata" Domina walked up the slopes of the submerged city towards what he would guess was the kings throne room, or the room he is forced to stay in due to his size. Domina entered and saw not what he expected. A slim, tall figure walking about the throne room. At first look it seemed like a female figure but it is so hard to tell with fish.

"ah, you must be the hero sent by Queen Zelda"

"and you are King Zora after a few heaping bowls of Bowel-B-Gone" Navi had giggled at the joke but stop with the glare of the Queen.

"no, I am Queen Ruto" Domina had froze into place. "and I'll thank you to stop putting down father. He may have died but that still give no reason to insult him"

"must have been one heck of a feast" Domina said aloud unintentionally. The Queen growled and picked Domina up by his collar and walked out to the waterfall to the east. She held him out and above the waterfall.

"go ahead, insult him some more, see what happens!"

Domina looks down and almost shat himself. Inside his fear over took his smarts. He coward and whimpered and unwillingly cling to the fishes arm. She smiled in victory and tossed him on the land toward the throne.

"aren't you suppose to be brave beyond humanly horizons?"

"yes, but every one has a common fear. And I am have arrogance not bravery they are to different things"

"let us get on with the business at hand"

"yes lets"

"the Zora's Sapphire has been a treasure for our family some time and it was used to safe the world a time ago, for you to do the same you must find it"

"and where is it?"

"the bottom of lake Hylia"

Domina froze again "oh no" then fainted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

scared of the water and no he must become friends with the water. Domina isn't having fun anymore. Stay tuned for the next piece a new dungeon made by me, and other goodies.

AoA: that Rata guys sounds suspicious

CIL: quiet you'll give it away. Well hope you review and send in your make over suggestions, bye all

Ganon: you, how dare you sit in my throne

CIL: oh, gotta run again, bye!

Ganon: get back here!


	8. Fish Lips and Hot Hips

Reincarnation 

CIL: well, I've gotten a few ideas for some makeovers but none of you seem to have taken me seriously. I do want your ideas, you know it doesn't have to be the way you picture them, give me a way you want them to look. And I have no responses for my at home writing, I'll leave the poll open till the end of the year but that's it. If I work at home I will have 300 more outcome and quality. I normally take this time to just respond to reviews and watch TV, if you want me to help you then say so.

AoA: wow, is that all you do?

CIL: yeah I am not one for an education

AoA: (looks through a dictionary for an insult that CIL won't know)

CIL: what are you doing?

AoA: nothing just write the story

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Domina wakes up to find himself on the warp pad to the water temple. The waves of water sprinkling small drops onto his face. Ruto stands beside him. She wears a light blue dress, it shines like scales in the sun. her fathers old cape drags slightly behind her due to the size. She looks down at Domina and giggles.

"finally awake, look" she points out to the lake. Domina stands up and looks out to the place she points.

"doesn't look that bad" Domina says chuckling. Right after he said that a giant of a serpent jumped forth from the lake. Domina's face just froze with his mouth wide open. Ruto laughed and slapped him on the back.

"good luck"

"yeah, prepare a large funeral for me please" Domina had to try and make light of the situation. He shook of the fear and stepped toward the lake. He took a deep breathe and step on to the lake. The magic of that scale that Rata had given him worked. Domina stayed in place to count how long it lasted.

"3 seconds, man, I think I heard this one before" Domina walked back onto land and did his best to look for an opening.

"this is impossible that thing will eat me"

"wait for the sun to come up" a voice says from beside him. Domina jumps back and sets his hand on his blade. It's Impa, elderly though she may be, her fearless stance still stays with her. A cloak spread over her shoulder covering her right arm and a new black bracer on her left. Her hair is cut short, Domina almost didn't know who she was.

"so, you've lived this long grandma"

"shut it brat, and listen to me. That creature can see well for it is dawn. Wait for noon and it will be blind"

"how do you know this, not like you to learn much when you could die"

"common study kid" she rubs his head and messes up his hair. And disappears as he fixes it.

"sneaky wench. Ok, I'll wait for noon" Domina sits down and waits for high noon.

The hours pass and noon comes. The creature doesn't seem to look blinded by the light but he has now started to swim close to the surface. Domina took a deep breath and ran into the center of the lake. The three second float was up and Domina sunk into the water. He kept his eye on the serpent. It did react to the splash and headed his way. The serpent swam in an S pattern and slowly crept to his position. Domina almost wet himself when the monster came face to face with him. It looked right at him for a second and then swam off in another direction. Domina almost sighed in relief before he realized he needed the breath. He hit the bottom and saw a small hole in the bottom of the lake, he jumped in and slowly fell in the water.

He was getting deeper and deeper he was amazed that he could hold his breath this long. The deep blue water seemed warm. A bluish haze hindered his far sight so he stuck to watching close by. Several fish came up to him and watched him almost as if taunting him. Domina had finally lost his breath and choked, he tried to swim but he did not know how. He almost passed out when he felt his lungs filling with air again. He looked in front of him to see a women on his lips. It was a mix breed much like the rumored mermaids this was a half Zorian. A human like creature with small fin deformities to allow perfect swimming capabilities. Domina pushed himself back and looked in shock (for censorship her unique areas shall be covered with scale like skin, after all she is part Zorian) Domina shakes his head and sink down again. The women grabs him by his arms and swims him to a safer ledge where he could finally stand. Domina tried to explain that he needed air to the Zora, she nodded and swam off, Domina looked in shock and just sat down thinking she just ran off. Second later she came back with a Zora Scale Bracer. Domina put it on and felt nothing different. She then motioned him to breath. Domina, Felling like he had no choice did so. He breathed deep and he exhaled, he didn't drown and he could breathe.

"the necklace allows you to breathe and translate Zorian"

"thank you, um, who are you and if you don't mind my asking what are you?"

"I am Doria, and I am half Zorian. An old legend said that a Hylian had mated with a Zora long ago and force a mutation gene in the family. I am sister to Rata"

"what whoa? Ruto is the Zora that did it with a Hylian, not Link I hope"

"no, no. long ago, about a millennia ago. The gene went dormant for a long time and then I was born with it"

"well I thank you for the necklace"

"normally I am suppose to give that to the one I choose to marry" Domina froze as might of Link in the same manner. "don't worry I'll ask for it back when you are done here, you are the new hero aren't you? I heard he was scared of water. Is that true?"

"like I'd confess" Domina was able to maintain some of his attitude under the sea.

"come this way a treasure is at the bottom of this place" Doria swim swiftly to the bottom of the underwater cave. The blue haze was still able to cover if there was ever a bottom to the cave. Domina shrugged and jumps down letting himself sink.

It seemed like a full hour before he was able to reach the bottom. The pressure was getting to him and his movement was extremely hindered. Doria had been swimming around like a playful dolphin. Domina had just stepped forward as best he can and toward an entrance. Another hour passed before he was able to get to the entrance. Doria thought that Domina was strong to not become immobile by the crushing pressure.

"are you all right?"

"fine, is there any chance I may fine someplace that isn't filled with water?" Domina almost adapted an angry tone through his struggling voice.

"this is way I wanted you to come down here the treasure is through here is should help you move faster in the water"

"I hope it isn't like the necklace you gave me"

"no it's the dungeon's treasure is for the hero, you"

"great, everything is reserved for me"

"your rather unique for a hero" she gives Domina look he hasn't seen before as she approaches him. "I kinda like that, quickly now" she returns to her normal tone. "go inside and get the treasure"

"uh" Domina had no idea what she was trying but he just gave her a confused look and trudged on. Domina had made it in view of the chest. A large grin on his face came when he jumped for it. He was almost there…when the Serpent crashed through the roof and swallowed the chest and continued through the floor. Domina stood there mouth wide open. Doria swam up to him to comfort him but he slowly pushed her aside.

"beast or not that give him no right to steal my treasure" Domina's anger forced his aura to blacken the water around him. He jumped through the hole and surfaced onto the lake. He looked around to lake to find the beast circling the bottom. The floatation wore off and Domina sunk to the bottom of the lake. He ran up to the beast and jumped up on his horns atop the head. Just as Domina got a grip on the m the beast started to swim swiftly. Domina tried to pull his blade but the force of the water rushing by him is preventing it from being drawn.

"damn how am I gonna do this!" Domina thought.

"Hero!" Doria called out. "I'll help, just keep him busy" Doria swam down to the bottom of the cave and grabbed some old age large harpoons.

Domina had his hands full with the swimming snake. He found that by forcing his horns the one way it caused him to turn. Unknowingly causing him to run into land. Domina flow forward off of his head taking heavy damage. Domina groaned as he peeled himself off. He stood at the bottom again and waited for the creature to try and strike again. Doria on the other hand had set op a large spike trap on a wall of land. She whistled to get Domina's attention and pointed to the trap. Domina saw what she wanted him to do and he nodded. Doria went down again to get more harpoons.

Domina used most of his strength to leap up out of the water and get afloat again. Domina looked into the water and saw the creature swimming around. When his floating spell wore off he made sure to make a big splash to catch his attention. The creature quickly turned and swam at Domina. He opened his mouth to swallow him whole but Doria slam her tail on the top of his mouth forcing it shut and allowing Domina to grabble a horn. Domina used the first few second to hold on well the monster twisted and darted around to get him off. Then it went back to it's figure eight swimming pattern. Domina saw one of the spike traps set up and steered the monster to one. He jumped off at the last minute and forced the monster into the spikes. In reaction to the crash it quickly pulls out of the wall and screeches. It coils and whips around in pain then swims the lake open-mouthed hoping to get Domina. Domina sunk low to the ground and tried to stop his pulsing heart from beating so loudly. The creature then closed it's mouth and reopened it's eyes. The blood was slowly murking the water. Domina jumped up to grab it again but he was whipped but the thorny tail of the serpent. Domina was slammed into the wall and hurt bad. Domina had to restore his health but with what. He was done for with another hit. Domina looked around but all the fish had been scared off. Domina had no way to recover so he had to take it carefully from now on. Doria had set up another trap and Domina ran over to it. He jumped up onto the muddy slant above it and grabbed a harpoon. He throw it to gain the creatures attention and it worked. The mighty snake barreled toward him and opened it's mouth. Domina jumped up to avoid being eaten and the snake took damage to the inside of it's mouth. He screeched again as it twisted and rolled in the lake. This time he thrashed everywhere, from the surface to the bottom. Domina had to watch it this time. The snake came close to him and almost hit him. But it turned and went back to swimming. It's pattern was no more, it was up and down and figure eight, coils and more. Domina had no way of knowing what it was doing next. He went to the next trap that Doria had set and tried his tactic again. The serpent foolishly took the bait once more and drove toward him. But at the last moment to swam up ward and swung his tail at Domina. Domina almost didn't see it and dodged. The Serpent then came down from the surface and tried to swallow Domina again. Domina was clipped but not badly injured. He sunk to the bottom of the lake and looked at it.

"he's gotten smart I need to think of something" after he noted this he saw Doria come up from the hole with more harpoons. He then got an idea.

"Doria quickly I need you to do something" he whispered his plan into her ear and she nodded she then retreated back down the hole.

"I'm gonna need to recover for this to work though" he jumped up out of the water and went bug hunting again. Cutting bushes and breaking rocks. He was lucky and caught a few bugs and a raven. He was back to full heath and jumped back down the lake. He toyed with the snake a bit to learn a bit of swimming tactics, his planned called for them. After a while Doria came up from the hole and gave Domina the thumbs up. Domina made note and taunted the snake. It chased him through the lake. Domina quickly swam into the hole to the cave and the snake burst through. Domina was kicking his feet as fast as he could to keep a head of the snake. The bottom of the cave was in sight. And millions of harpoons were pointed up at Domina. Domina swam harder now no evident ways he could possibly escape unharmed. The snake saw that it's munch was getting away so it too went into full speed. Domina swam closer and closer the snake able to lick the leather sheets he uses as makeshift boots. Domina came within death when a harpoon almost pierced his eye. Doria had tackled him out of the way at that moment and caused the serpent to impale himself on the spears. the serpent lay still on the ground. Doria in Domina's arms breathing heavily.

"your scared! I was almost eaten, I should be heaving for breath"

"it's ok, I am just happy your alive"

Domina takes off the bracer and hands it to Doria. Doria in turn puts it back on his wrist. "keep it you've earned it hero"

"I am not marring you, sorry but I have a promise I have to keep"

"it's not for that. Look" she points to the gem on it.

"the Zora Sapphire" Domina smacks himself on the head and looks at Doria. "thanks for the help, I owe you one" Domina swims up to the surface and crawls onto land. He looks out to the lake and sees Doria jumps out and wave to him. The hero inside him is awakening…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

CIL: wow, never thought I'd really get through that, and I never gave him that treasure…

AoA: that's what you get for not paying attention in school

CIL: oh give it a rest. Or I'll go back to the puppet

AoA: (holds up the AoA puppet) I'm going to kill you

CIL: ahh! Demon puppet!


	9. Lots of Lon Lons

Reincarnation 

Hey, I had just realized a typo in my last chapter when I wrote the bracer as a necklace. Let us just hope no one really made note of that. AoA can not be here with us today for he is studying for his collage life. We will miss you AoA. Anyway I was able to steal Domina away from his busy career as hero to speak with us.

Domina: who the hell are you?

CIL: I am your creator, you will obey me!

Domina: I obey no one! (slashes his sword at me, I lay on the ground cut to pieces)

CIL: you think that hurt!

(Domina cuts me into smaller pieces)

CIL: wow the mosquitoes sure are biting today

(cuts me into fine pieces)

CIL:…

Domina: better

CIL: on with the story

Domina: What the hell?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Domina walks out to the fields, night has finally struck and his aura can stay intact. He looks around and tries to think were Nora could have gone with the final gem. He figures the best way is to search quickly so on foot is no longer an option. He looks at Lon Lon Ranch. He walks toward it and a hoards of Stolfos Kids and Poes appear.

Domina pulls his sword and beats down a Stolfos Kid. A Poe went to hit him from behind but the shield resting on his back made for a perfect guard. Domina flipped backward to get behind the Poe, he thin thrust his blade through it and hit an oncoming Kid. The remaining kid and poe ran off. Domina claps his hands off the dust and walked on to the ranch.

He entered it at night thinking he may as well take a look at what they have. As he entered the main part of the ranch a might black steed scared the hell out of him with it's uncontrolled furious attitude. A black horse dressed finely Domina could almost put a name to the horse but walked on. He saw inside the newly widened and open ranch, a child amidst the horses. Long red hair, beautiful dressings and a song coming from her lips. Domina had stepped closer and was a few feet from the girl when she turned around swiftly. She almost embraced herself in fear and stopped singing. Domina was shocked.

"Little girl what was that song?"

The girl spoke no words, only whimpers.

"I am not here to hurt you or anyone. Nor any of these fine steeds"

still only cowers.

"you are slowly changing my choice of actions miss"

"enough!" a voice spoke harshly to him. Domina turned around to see a women. Almost exactly like the child. Similar clothing and short red hair, gaze worthy green eyes and a brooch to match.

"who are you and what do you want" he voice was mature and subtle, probably still not on soft terms with Domina after he threatened the animals.

"I seek a ride. I hear you have some of the fastest here"

"with the way you spoke about them I do not think any of my horses will want you to ride them"

Domina looked about, all the horses were staring at him. The gaze was forcing the guilt in Domina to rise. He shook it off and spoke calmly to the women.

"I am sorry but I thought this girl was able to help me find one, the legend of the hero of time said a young girl had helped him obtain a horse"

"oh, you knew fairy boy" the women gasped.

"fairy boy?" Domina didn't know that nick name.

"yes, she called link that name before" Navi emerged from under his cap.

"oh you're here, I didn't think you could shut up for more then two minutes"

"you're a fairy boy too?" the women stepped up to him. "I am Malon, the child that helped the hero and the owner to this ranch. This child is my daughter Nalon"

"always a lon, I should have guessed. Anyway about the horse"

"oh yes, here play this song on your Ocarina" Malon sings Epona's Song. She had extended it since she was a child. The melody brought attention to all the other horses and then she opened her eyes and looked at Domina.

"I play no flute" he to song the song in voice. Every note the same pitch and mystical beauty. Epona had come rushing through the fields and came into the ranch. Domina stood and waited for the horse to approach. But it seems Epona was not slowing down for him. Domina was an able to react and was fiercely headbutted by Epona.

"hmm, seems she just doesn't like you" Malon giggles a bit.

"you think that's funny. Well I don't need a scrawny horse like that one" KICK! Epona heard his comment. "gimme that black one in the stables"

Malon looks over at the one fiery beast in the stable, he tried ever so hard to break the rains that held him there, they had to line them with lead to prevent it from breaking.

"I can not tame that horse, and I don't believe you can if Epona dislikes you"

"what is that horses problem anyway"

"I do not know I found it after the skies had returned to normal years back. It is also the reason my daughter does not speak"

"oh, why so?"

"when I was trying to tame it after I brought it home" Malon's voice was already beginning to crack. "I had tried to tame it then and there. It was a wild one and was hard to even bring to the ranch. One day I was able to get to ride it, I wanted to see how fast he went. I got it to start when Nalon called to me, she startled the horse and it trampled her, she wasn't hurt badly but since then she never talks"

"I see, I am sorry to ask you to retell the tale"

"there is no need to apologize, but if there is someway to get her to speak I will find a way"

"I'll tame that beast" Domina says proudly banging his hand to his chest.

"what? How?"

"to tame a beast you must become one" Domina said as he walked over to the horse.

The horse jumped at his presence again but Domina wasn't scared this time. He grabbed the horse by it's ear and pulled down on them slightly, not hurting the animal but forcing it to stop jumping. He then pushed his face right up to his.

"listen you over done excuse for a glue stick. What is your problem! You trample a little girl for no reason? Maybe we should just cut you up here and now and have a nice feast of HORSE! MEAT!"

the horse didn't take kindly to those words and was able to forces it's front feet up and "punch" Domina back and through the wall. It gave one final pull to the rains and broke free. It then headed right toward Malon and her daughter.

"oh no, please no!" Malon screamed in terror. The horse was feet away from them before Domina tackled it out of the way. Domina wasn't resting comfortably on or even to the side of the animal, he was under it.

"great, okay I have to tame this thing"

Domina tried hard to get upright on the horse, several times he was clipped by flying dirt and the occasional hove. Finally Domina was up right on it. The horse was fast, more then five times the speed of Epona. Domina wrapped the rains around his right arm tightly as to not lose the horse if he would fall off. He then pulled harshly on the rains. The horse choked and stopped in an instant forcing Domina over it. The Rains had come off too. It set it's sights for the little girl now. It charged and barreled it's way through to Nalon. She cowered in fear and Malon ran and covered her child. The hooves thundered as they came closer and closer. A few feet away they heard it whiney horrifically. Malon opened her eyes to see Domina, sword in hand, fully extended. He had slashed at the horses eye, blinding it on one side.

"SIT!" he demanded in a voice mush like Ganon's. the horse obeyed and whimpered. "good" Domina looks down at Malon. "sorry for hurting it, think you can tend to it's wounds, it's eye may be damaged but let's hope it's not permanently blind"

"thank you fairy boy, I owe you"

"just tend to the horse and let me have him that is all I request"

"yes of course"

A week later the horse is better and his vision is only slightly damaged. Domina gets up and it and races around the track a few laps. The horse is indeed fast. At a run it is five times as fast as Epona, but when pushed it can then double that for a short time. Domina gets off the horse and embraces Malon.

"perfect, you truly are a helpful women"

"thank you fairy boy"

"please call me Domina, or at least hero"

"of course. Hero"

meanwhile back at the fortress…

"Damn it, I have lost him!" Ganon throw a pot at the wall. His fist clinched to the table slowly compacts it.

"I am sorry Master, but it seems that the link you have with him works both ways" Nora had informed Ganon of the loss of his trusted steed. No she stand watching Ganon throw a child like fit.

"how dare he lay a hand on him. I'll make him pay now. Gimme the damn rock!"

Nora hands Ganon the Goron Ruby and backs away. Ganon then puts his hand in front of him, the mark of power glows on his hand. He then take the stone and forces it into the marking. Bolts of red lightning spark as the ruby melds with the mark. The power he possesses no increases one hundredfold. Ganon cackles evilly as his body grows in size.

"no one will stop me!" he continues laughing wickedly…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

there we are, a horse and another new friend. I fear that I am making Domina seem to soft, but then again it's not like he can save the world by making enemies. On a side note if Ganon's horse had a name I'd love to hear it, if not suggestions are welcome. Stay tuned for the next chapter holds the most epic battle. If I make this one great I think I'll really have to try and out do my self when the final battle begins.

Domina: it's useless trying to get you to shut up, I'm going back to my house


	10. Thr New Hero

Reincarnation 

CIL: it seems I have a lot of readers per chapter in this one then I thought I would, I wonder how it is this catches attention. I see there are a few of you that think I feel rushed but it's actually opposite, I feel that I am dragging the chapter on, that I am making it too long. But if I must I'll work on these as hard as I can for as long as I can. And I've found some bad sides to working at home, sure I'll have 300 more out come but since I do not have spell check there will be more errors. I will have all my music so the chapters should be better descriptive. Anyway here we are the step before the pulling of the master sword.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Domina stroke the horse's neck and calms it. Domina had placed his serious look about him again, he felt the surge of power coming from a far southern placement. Ganon had arisen and wants his pride back. Domina hops up onto Azeris (the horse) and starts off.

Out in the field the mid day sun did glow. But orange and dark purple clouds hindered it's light. Domina's aura was not harmed but it was uneasy. He looks on southward and sees some mountain like object raising from the earth. He had only one guess that was Ganon. The laughter told hope so and thunder striking the field didn't make it the safest place to battle, but it was the only place big enough. He looked at the gem in his right hand and the other in the bracelet. In a legend long ago these colors represented courage and wisdom. And the one Ganon now holds is power.

"Hopefully" Domina wished. "I will have the courage and wisdom to defeat him"

Ganon's body turned Domina's way. His eyes glow with a reddish-yellow haze. He slowly walks over to the fields as to the clouds in the sky. Domina whimpered only a slight bit, he felt it unneeded to hold it in no one would know. Ganon steps onto the fields and cackles.

"Bwahaha, well now little boy" he starts. "What a fair looking horse you have there"

"It's yours I know" Domina starts in on Ganon's parade.

"Punk, you think I'll let you get away with this!"

"No, but I don't intend on you getting away with it easily"

"You under estimate my power, why don't I show you" Ganon raises his hand and points it at the ranch. Domina's eyes widen in fear, he darts to intercept the attack but Ganon only snaps his fingers and the old ranch is not but a giant bon fire. Domina gazes in horror, the power was alarming Domina would have to battle him hard to avoid the same fate. He called over Azeris and hopped on. Ganon laughed again.

"I should let you keep the horse if that's all it can do for you"

Domina now hated what he did to the horse, the damage to his eye forced it to be cautious where it tread. So now it was Epona's equal. Domina snapped the rains and Azeris darted off. The battle has begun.

Ganon raised his foot too stomp Domina into the ground but a quick turn help them to avoid an early fate. Domina Draw his blade and held it out to his side. He kept an errorless eye on Ganon watching every move to try and second guess his every action. Ganon raised his hand again and grinned. Domina quickly reacted jumping off the horse. He took off his overcoat and covered himself in it completely. Ganon snapped his fingers and that area of field was set ablaze. Domina's overcoat had some magical property but it couldn't hold against the heat much longer. Domina held on for his life, he could hear Ganon stepping closer. He held his ground he let out one laugh and the gem of courage in his hand begun to glow. Domina could feel himself growing. Soon he was as large as Ganon. Ganon looked on in wonder but he thought it was only a mere spell.

"Size won't help you!" then Ganon spotted something slightly different about Domina. The same gaze that was seen in his last casting to the Dark realm. Blue eyes stared him down. Ganon took a step back and gave Domina the opportunity to strike. He lunged forward and took a shot at the heart. A bare miss, but heavy damage. Ganon fell to a knee and the power of the gam faded. Domina was back to his small self again. Little recollection of what just happened they both battled on.

Domina had jumped back onto his horse and Ganon on giving chase. Ganon lunged his fist in front of Domina forcing him to stop and retreat. Ganon then tries a stomp attack. Domina had to abandon the horse and run. Ganon crushed the horse in terrible might. Domina was ashamed to have to let it go but he had to save Hyrule, he knew he must. He thought there was only one way to finish this, the rumor once told is now about to be tested. Domina turned his blade onto himself. Ganon stopped in his tracks.

"Surely your not giving up now" he taunted.

"You share my life, if I end it here and now you won't come back"

"Try it and see, go on. Or are you afraid?"

Domina closed his eyes. He wanted to do so, but he stopped. "No, I'd be no better then you to take my life to finish yours, needless killing is not justified in any way"

"You are a coward" Ganon started toward Domina, Domina just stood there thinking of the next action. Ganon raised his foot to crush him again, he almost had won the battle when a focused beam of light stuck the wound above his heart. Ganon's scream was ear shattering, he caught a gaze of who was doing this to him.

"The Queen! How dare she interfere again!"

"Quickly Domina, climb up him and strike the gem, he'll lose his power then"

"I never asked for your help! I'll fight this battle on my own!"

"swallow your pride for a simple second and do it then you can finish him and this whole thing will be done with"

"let him go you stupid Hylian, you all think your so high and mighty, let him go now, or I will take the throne now!"

Queen Zelda knew she could not argue the stubborn Gerudo down. She let the beam go and Ganon knelt nearly dead at the castle gates.

"You have to much pride kid" and in one final move he crushed Domina's body with his fist. The last thing he heard was Zelda's gasp.

"Hello again young one" the old voice from the dazing dream in the forest woke Domina. He was in the realm of sages again.

"Leave me be old man"

"Your dead, I am here to see weather you can be sent back or not"

"Let me stay here I am no hero"

"You are, you just don't have the right stuff to be a great one. You were foolish to think you could take on Ganon at such an early time"

"Thank you for the useless input now send me to where ever it is dead people go"

"Be lucky I am a kind old man, but listen to me now. When I send you back you'll have to deal with a whole new set of problems"

"What ever. if you mean that there is someplace that's gonna be crushed by a giant rock then no way (obvious tribute to Majora's Mask)"

"No, you will see"

And with a bright light Domina is sent back to the Holy lands of Hyrule.

Domina finds him self face down on an ivory carved surface. The cold stone like floor seemed relaxing to him. But something didn't feel right about him. He got up and looked around the room. Nothing real strange, looks like a church. He looked at his hands. Red and black bands covered his wrists and palm. He looked further up his arm and over his body. He lost his over coat and was in a heavy tunic and pants of turquoise color.

"What?" he said as it echoed through the hall. "Turquoise? This is not my style!"

"Neither was black to the hero's" a women in battle attire that some would call revealing and unproductive had stepped into the chamber he stands.

"Well now, the Shiekah have changed"

"I am no Shiekah. I am of a tribe far to the north. And I doubt you know little about what has happened to you"

"Sure I do, I was knocked out and someone changed me" Domina did find it strange that he was using come backs that weren't snappy but rather sensible ones. "Now that you mention it I do feel like I have changed a bit. Seven years have passed right"

"No not even one, draw your weapon"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it"

Domina shrugged then complied to the request. The sword Domina once knew well was no longer on his back. He draw a magical blade, shining of forceful light. He wondered how he was able to touch it in the first place. Then he saw his reflection. Long ears, blue eyes, and a pointier nose then what he had.

"What the hell! My face, my body! What happened?"

"Ganon has taken your original body, we had to think fast, the body of the hero was all we could find. Be lucky we had asked the sage to let you live. And the whole new set of problems he was talking about, well I'll just say you'll be more charitable then you used to be"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

with Domina's body gone Ganon could be unstoppable. But then again Domina with a true hero's body could be a lot stronger too. For fun I have added a hint of schizophrenia to have casual Link vs. Domina scenes. I hope you enjoy, if I have let you down on the battle it was just the basic thoughts I had, had. What else could Ganon do to Domina if he knew that killing him would null his life too.


	11. Gohmaigod! Not Again Rewrite

Reincarnation 

CIL: hey all, tis me again. I think I got a handle on this fic writing. My romance seems to be getting fair hits, I always thought that the ZeldaxLink pairings had been used to much, I do have to give thanks to my co-writer AoA, he did kinda give em the idea to start writing one. If a review should thank anyone it should thank him.

"Link I am so glad that you're back" Navi was ecstatic.

"As I am you" Link replied.

"Enough!" Domina's voice broke through. "you two have been talking non stop, just shut up!"

"I can't believe they let him into your body"

"What else were they to do Navi, I do admit for a Gerudo he is crude. But at least he's an ally"

"Glad to see someone respects me"

"Your not a bad person. And how did you come to be, if this is twenty years from my childhood I am sure that it is less then 100 years for another male to be born"

"I do not know either, I was banned for my ways in the Gerudo. They said I was to lead them to victory, so myself tried to take the castle, but a spell inside prevented me from drawing my blade, and so I was kicked back to the desert and they said all Gerudo are banished from the desert and can no longer leave the next place they live, not even for food and water. So all Gerudo have taken by the mountains, the lakes, and the woods"

"You tried to take the castle by your self?"

"Yes, no one was killed and I was only able to spit on the throne. Now a turn of events have made it so I must work for the castle"

"Ironic"

"Not really, now what is it I do now, Ganon is back and there is something about sages"

"Well I do know who the sages are in my time so we'll try that, to the forest"

"Dead man, I live there"

"Did you not save the tree, even in death there is a new one to sprout. Let us go"

"Fine then"

Link/Domina (can anyone think of a clever name for them, if not I'll flip a coin to see what name I should use) head off to the forest of the Kokiri. Link was stunned at the sight, it was even worse then what Domina had lived in. Black fog completely prevents light from touching anything. Insects are nothing but flying bones. Link gasps in horror as Domina almost smiles.

"Well at least I can fight at full strength"

"Think again, your in my body"

"My power still remains. Let me take over we'll have a better chance"

"Never! Who knows if one of my friends are in there"

"Saria is safe at the castle"

"what about Mido?"

"Saria is the last Kokiri, and with the forest dead she has aged. I'll take you to her now let me have control!"

"no, we must find others who may have wandered in here"

"THAT GOD DAMN GOHMA IS ALIVE AGAIN AND SNEAKING THROUGH THE FOG! LET ME TAKE CONTROL!"

"what? How can you see him?"

"the black fog doesn't hinder my vision and it helps me retain my health. Now let me take over!"

"ok alright"

Dominik (I just came up with it, if no other suggestions I'll keep it) form changes to much the stance of Domina, his eye go gray as Domina's. Even down to the grin. Gohma sensed the transformation and jumped up onto a tree. He searched through the fog and spotted Domina. It spun a web atop the whole forest and then resumed watching it's pray.

Domina walked carefully and kept his eye out for anything suspicious. He heard a twig snap behind him and swing hard and wide behind him. Nothing, Gohma took it's chance and jumped down behind Domina and throw him up into the web. Gohma then jumped onto the web and slow drew towards Domina. Domina struggled to break free but it was in vain. Gohma then got above him and jammed it's venomous teeth into Domina's back. The acidic poison fizzed in the wound and caused him to scream aloud. He feel to the ground hard and cringed in pain.

"ah F, damn it I can't go on. Link it's up to you"

And in a flash of light the stance and appearance changes to match suit of Link. Link can't see a thing in the fog so he holds his shield in defense. He can hear Gohma but can't seem to do a thing. Gohma spots Link and jumps at him, Link holds up his shield and takes the hit only being knocked back.

"Navi quick find him" Navi flew out of his hat and darted towards Gohma, the little speck of light seemed to bother Gohma. He screeched and tried to shield his sensitive eye from the light. Link followed Navi's voice and saw Gohma cowering.

"He can't stand the light. Navi you gonna be important to this battle"

"Oh, not again, last time I was used as bait"

Link jabbed the Master sword into a clear spot to catch Gohma's eye. Gohma shrieked and batted Navi away as it ran and hid. Link quickly ran over and helped Navi recover. Navi hid inside his hat and waited for a signal for a surprise defense on Gohma. Link knew that Gohma's sight should be hindered by now so he'd go for hearing next. Link picked up a stone and cast it a few feet in front of him and readied to strike.

But Link was caught by Surprise, it looked like Five Gohma's came around him and danced tauntingly. Link swung at one of them only to have the other four pummel him into the ground. Link groaned in pain.

"Domina? You think you can fight?"

"I'll do my best but this pain is killing me, I feel like I did at the Mountain. Let me through"

The body form changes once again. Domina in control, he sticks his shield on his back and holds the master sword with his right hand well gripping the wound with his left. Domina sees Gohma clearly on his house and takes a look around. There wasn't any actual Gohma, it was a speedy illusion. Domina spotted Gohma jumping of the house and digging a hole into the ground.

"A ground attack so weak" Domina jammed the sword into the ground hoping to get a hit in but Gohma did attempt to pop up. Gohma then busted through a nearby wall and pinned Domina to the ground. The creature almost took another bite of Domina when Saria came out of nowhere and jammed a knife in his eye.

Domina was happy to see he wasn't bit again but looked at Saria.

"Link oh, Link your back"

"Not quite miss, leave here quickly I'll explain when we get back to the castle"

"The Castle has been taken again. It's just like twenty years ago again"

"Then you're a sage stay safe!"

"Domina let me talk to Saria" Links voice spoke through Domina's mouth.

"Link, was that you? Where are you?"

"Domina and I are sharing one body, we need his help and he is right you are only going to get hurt, take Navi and stay safe. If we look like we are in trouble then send us Navi"

"How is she gonna see us with what little light that pixie gives off"

"I can be just as strong as you!" Navi flies out of the hat and heads with Saria. "I'll glow with all my might!"

"So be it, my live is in your hands little guy"

"I'm a girl"

"Just go!" Gohma reacts to the bellow and jumps at them, only to be blinded by the light again. He quickly gets back on his feet and jumps up on the web.

"Move slowly and quietly Saria. He can't see us but he can hear us" Link says and returns to safety.

Domina casts a stone into the water near by and Gohma uses the Multi-Gohma technique around the pond. Saria walks slowly away and hides in a small hole under a tree. Domina looks at Domina dancing around the pond and waits to see what he does if anything after that technique. He sees Gohma thrust it's back spine forward into a bite but he quickly retreats after finding no one is there.

Domina then tips his shield to attract Gohma and tries to catch him in the act. He thrusts his sword forward, Gohma quickly then darts into the ground and digs. Domina jams his sword in the ground and forces Gohma out of the wall, Domina saw it coming and quickly sliced at his eye catching a really soft spot, a small splatter of blood sprayed across Domina and Gohma retreated to the tree.

"Link, I'm done, the poison's to much. You on now and you have no back up" Domina begins to fall forward and the transformation kicks in, Link is in control and is defenseless with out Navi.

"You fought bravely Domina, now it's my turn" the Triforce symbol on his hand begins to glow, Link looks at it as a sign. But then something goes wrong.

The Triforce begins to flux and it's light blink. The voice of the sage of light fills his head.

"Link you can not call upon the courage from the Triforce. Ganon took no chances and shattered the Triforce after using it. The sages are needed to fuse it back together. Remember what I told you, you must find all 24 pieces of the Triforce. Gohma has one of those pieces, he is down low on health strike now and you should be able to finish him"

Link's eyes almost shrink in fright, with his courage unusable he has no options left. Gohma's angry cry almost forces him to an act long since forgotten in his childhood. Link falls back onto his bottom and just stares blankly into space. His memories flashing before him.

He sees his life as a kid, his adventures through the Deku tree, Jabu-Jabu, and the volcano, the princess' beautiful smile, but a memory not shown before him. A wedding day, a view from the aisle. This was a dream not a memory, the princess in a Vail not to be seen. He steps up to the alter and looks toward his bride. The Vail slowly raises up to show her face, when Domina destroys the dream.

"Wake up! You have to fight!"

"I…I can't"

"You can damn it!"

"No, no I can't. I've lost my power, I can not fight as I have"

"You stupid idiot! I have the power of the Triforce of courage too, but in my courage I use arrogance. The Triforce gives you no power it just recognizes it"

"No, I have nothing left. Nothing to fight for"

"Fine! I'm taking over, but know this you've just put Saria at risk" Domina growls angrily to let off some stress before taking control.

Domina's soul takes hold of the body and an aura envelops the body. The muscles tense with the sudden power being feed to them. Domina's pain was turned into a pleasure sense that forced a chaotic transformation in him. His cold murderous intentions came out with the new found power.

Gohma heard the growls of Domina as he takes form. Gohma then jumped forward and lunged at him. But Gohma was no match for Domina's transformed state, his one leg was cut off through even the sheer might of the armor like skin he had. Gohma quickly scurried back to the tree in fear. He was clearly finished. Gohma had no other choice, Gohma reached into a small wound in it's back and pulled out a small piece of gold, a shard of the Triforce of power. Gohma offered it in hopes his life would be spared.

Domina walked slowly towards to piece, he looked at it in what could be confused for disgust.

"Stand up an fight" he said coldly as he thrashed his blade about Gohma, now Gohma lay in pieces bleeding greatly. Domina took the piece and headed off, forgetting Saria.

Meanwhile Saria had seen the whole thing, the transformation and what it can do. She was scared to come out.

"Saria we have to catch up to them" Navi pulled on her hand to try and get her out.

"No, he's a murderer. That is no hero, he killed him even though he clearly gave up"

"He couldn't help it, Domina has been alone ever since his birth, No one had told him right from wrong"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I hope I haven't got anyone confused with the battle scene. It's hard to use one body and two souls together. And as I said names are something I kinda need. So suggestions are welcome. I hope you enjoy.


	12. A New Fairie Friend

Reincarnation

CIL: Hey, it's been a long long time hasn't it. i was just starting on my actual novels which you can check out in the misc section. so now i'll be gettign back to REincarnation and CC. i may be a little rusty again but i got better music this time. i'm also learning flash so if i can i'm going to make a web page and try to animate my famous writtings here. no gerentees but it's a hopeful start. and now that i'm using word perfect there may be more grammer errors, only after periods i'm getting good for the start of quotes.

Link (it's his body so i'll call him that) was walking through the feilds with the image of what happened back at the forest. he looked at his hands and the purplish blood that now stains them. The poison on his shoulder was waring thin and didn't hurt as much. Navi was not with them at the moment.

"Domina..."

"Don't talk to me" He was snide.

"Domina what happened. You didn't tell me everything, what happened to the gerudo?"

"I said shut up!" His mood forced Link to moves as he would.

"Domina holding it inside won't help"

"And neither will talking about it!"

"Tell me damn it!"

"Quiet!" The Ganon like voice emerged once more.

Link was stunned, He almost drew his sword in defence. "Domina, it's apperent you don't like me, or how this world has become, but that doesn't mean you are forced to live in it this way"

"Now your making fun of me now that I haven't got a body?"

"No, I am making an offer. Go Back to the Deku tree, I'll explain everything there"

"Hmm, alright, but if I don't like it I'm outta there"

"I know you will like it"

(Back in the forest)

"Navi, how can you even stand him? He is evil I can sense it"

"No he is just alone, misunderstood. It's people like you that can't belive he can change that force him into staying this way"

"Well I could care less. Because of him I'm now older, The deku tree is dead"

"Not...entirely..." A weak voice boomed lightly through the small village.

"The deku tree?" Navi said with oddity and light shock.

"It's alive?" Saria Ran towards it's chambers.

The tree was regaining it's color at a slothly pace. It's voice was as cracked as it's bark.

"Saria...He comes back...Please...do not be afraid..."

"Afraid? what is he going to do?" Saria said with worry.

"Your thinking of the wrong one...a greater...sacrifice...Link will make..."

"Link? What is he going to do?"

"Be calm child he may hear..."

A few moments pass and Link stands at the entrance to the large outdoors of the Deku tree. It's evident the Domina currently has control of the body by the motion of his walking.

"Deku tree?" Links voice seemed saddened. "I have to ask you something"

"Denied" The tree said as though it knew. "What you will ask is unexceptable"

"But I have not said it yet"

"I know what you plan to do, your giving up"

"What? No, I'm letting this go easier, if I can't do this the world is bound to be doomed"

"I will not let you do so"

"What are you a coward!" Domina drew his sword and held it high at the Deku tree. "This man has saved the world countless times and everyone sheers him on, giving small rewards when none are needed! He has asked for nothing in return and this is how he gets treated?"

The Deku tree grabbed Domina with a root and held him high in the air. He was about to whip him with a branch but stopped just before impact.

"Your arrogence is getting on my nerve boy! point that sword at me again and you'll need a team of miners to find it again!"

Saria giggled at the remark.

"Put me down you overgrown weed!"

The Deku tree slammed Domina down on the ground and whipped him with the root for good measure. "I'd kill you if Link wasn't in that body!"

"You...can always rectify that...Arrgh!" Domina was in extreme pain.

"I will not! you can boil my sap into syrup i will never comply with that wish!"

"So much for your plan Link"

Saria got up and approached them. "Link?"

"Domina..." he said pained.

"Whatever. What did you want to wish for?"

"To become a fairy, a small out of boy guide so that I didn't have the hinderence of a second mind and voice"

"What? Deku tree why can't you do this?"

"It's unheard of, Link is a hero, once he becomes a fairy he is only subject to the wishes of his master, and this boy would never return link to his rightful form"

"You think you know everything you living pile of firewood, When i rule this kingdom i'll make sure your used in the making of my new fortress"

"Enough!" The Deku tree raised his root again, he looked into the eyes of Domina before he swung. He saw something, an odd green glow, it disappeared before the flaming red burst of firey hate overflowed in his eyes.

"Boy, your bravery knews only a new bound. Link you have your wish, but after this i will have all of your history wiped so that no hero will ever try another stupid stunt like this again"

"Thank you Deku tree"

Domina hovered above the ground as the Deku trees magic took to work. Link's spirit became detatched form the body and slowly formed into a glowing winged spirit. The Deku tree then tossed Domina to the ground as a last moment of fun, or a "just in case" punishment.

"It is done, Leave me be and remove yourself from my forest"

"Saria I hope your youth still remains now that he is revived" Links voice sad sadly as he hovered around Saria.

"Link we have to go, before termit breath has me killed" Domina walked off with an angry stomp, The deku tree looked on with agrivation.

"That boy won't be happy until he is at the top..." The deku tree thought aloud.

"I'll miss him in a way" Saria said. "He was more intresting then Link"

"Indeed, normally my roots can break a few bones, that boy is incredibly resiliant. His power was able to be transfered into links body"

"Good night Deku tree, i'm glad to have you back"

(At the castle)

"Queen Zelda, The royal guards show reports of Domina's return"

"You mean Link, it is his body after all"

"Please your majesty, he awaits your permission to enter"

"Send him in" Zelda said slightly bored.

The doors burst open with a kick and Domina enters the room tossing the Triforce piece at zelda. "You gonna send me on a scavenger hunt now?" Domina said roughly.

"Is this..."

"Yes, it's the triforce Zelda, 24 pieces all together"

"I want to speak with Link, where is he"

"I'm right here your majesty" The glowing green light floated toward her.

"Link? No...Waht's happened? Domina did this to you didn't he!"

"No, I did this of my own accord. It was going to be impossible to beat Ganon without letting him be unhindered"

"Yes, but now you can't be a hero, your the hero Link you always are"

"Excuse me?" Domina got offended. "You mean that my role is this place was to be killed and placed in his body? Are you saying that i can't save the world!" Domina went to draw the blade. Sparks flew as the binding spell tried to hold the blade in it's place, after seconds of struggling Domina stopped. "How dare you! Link's the hero this! and Lin's the hero that! This is sickening, Perhaps I should just take this body and let Ganon have his way with it!" Domina stormed out of the room and walked out of the castle, leaving Zelda and the fairies in the chamber.

"What did I do..." Zelda was fulled with horror.

"Zelda it's just him, he wouldn't dare go to Ganon and let him do that"

"I'm not to sure about that" Navi said returning from the sky. "He his headed to the desert"

"The desert doesn't have any Gerudo left" Link said.

"He's planning something. Prepare the guards just in case"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Haha, man reading this through I can see that i am a little rusty well i hope i didn't make it too short or boring. I'll continue on, don't forget to check out my other works.


	13. The Hidden Myth Emerges

Reincarnation

CIL: Haha, thanks AoA, I tried to make the Deku tree much like he was old in stereo type. hopefully I can get the darker tune to this story now, after all I never said this was gonna have a happy ending...

The Desert was kicking up a storm as Domina trudged through. The guards lay bleeding on the crystal sands, gasping for life but breathing nothing but sand. Domina stood at the center of the fortress and looked up at it's glory. A flash of gold came from a window as he looked about the place. Domina knew what it was but just scuffed in thought.

"I know what you are, but why do I need you? your just making me into a hero, something to be remembered until the next evil wizard comes to destroy this world"

"I can make you stronger" A voice whispered as though it was from the Triforce piece. "I can make you better..."

"Better? Are you saying I'm no good? I don't need anyone's or any_things_ help thank you"

"Your mistake..." The piece floated out into the center with Domina and it began to darken in it's glow. Soon the claw of a Poe was seen around the golden shard. It presense grew ever so demonic and ghastly. Soon it was more then a childbook horror, it was a demon of legend.

"I will drink of your soul and bottle up your spirit" (obvious irony of the fate of poes...)

"Try me!" Domina said leaping into the fray.

Domina's attack went straight through the body of the poe. as he went through him his head was filled with horror causing his mind to scream in fear. Domina tripped as he hit the ground and got up with a bit of a shake. The poe turned slowly and laughed.

"Are you about ready to cry?" It laughed.

"Fight like a true man you coward!"

"I'm no man, i need not apply myself like you" He lunged slowly with his claw of a hand at Domina. Domina was unable to dodge and was held in his tight grasp. The poe began to squeeze the life from Domina as he screamed in pain. Domina wasn't getting out of this one, he was ready to accept his defeat when a green light came and dispersed the Poe's grasp. Domina knelt on the ground gasping for air, he saw the light and smiled.

"Leave me alone this is my fight"

"No, i'm here to protect you"

"And so are they" Navi said pointing to the castle guards.

Domina looked at them with a fury. "I definatly don't need them, get them out of her before **I** take there lives"

The guards stood shaking but at attention. "We have been instructed by the Queen to remain with you at all times"

"Well go back!" Domina commanded just befoer he was sweeped up by the Poe.

"Pay attention to your back Hylain!"

"I'm no Hylain! I'm Gerudo!" Domina's exclamation forced the poe back and a spark of energy to emerge. Domina was acting like he did when Ganon took over his body. He held his blade like a bloodthirsty berserker and charged at the Poe. The poe lifted his lanturn and blocked the attack, the flames crawled up the blade and severed Domina's arm. The blood sprays fiercely everywhere, many of the gaurds turned in the sight.

"What are you doing! help him!" Navi commanded.

"Oh, um, yes ma'am!" The guards got back there composor and attacked.

As the guards hold off the demon poe Domina lay screraming in pain on the sand. Tears roll from his eyes and his mind lay in the plains of fear. Link watched on as his body was being tortured to a degree even he would find fearful.

"Domina, please you must focus. Tap into the power of the Triforce, find the courage you have hidden within you"

"ARRGH! I have no power! I'm useless, I am no hero. The triforce has abandoned us all! It has not given me any power!" Domina's wailing seemed to cause a storm to begin brewing. The cloud's darkened the sands and gave the poe incredible power. With one giant sweep he blasted back the guards and began toward Domina.

"Prepare yourself child, your about to know the pain of my kind..."

"Please, help us goddesses..." Domina prayed silently.

And with a small glow the piece of the Triforce of Power seeped it's power, it began towards Domina and made contact with his right hand. The Mark of the Triforce begun to glow, The three pieces shone brightly and then faded, the center piece, the empty hole of the triforce, it soon began to glow with might. The Myth of the fourth piece, The Triforce of Balance. Soon Domina's power began to increase to match that of the Poes, the severed arm began to regenerate and reconnect. Domina's look was emotionless and unwavering. The poe showed a small sign of fear but quickly regained his composure.

"Oh, so the little Gerudo wants to play now? Just because you have your arm back doesn't mean you can win"

"Begin" Domina said in a small echoing voice. He lunged at the Poe and with a stream of bright light behind him he went through the poe, the power of the goddesses then went to work on the body. The poe was burnt with the Din's Flame, tossed about with Fearoe's (was i close?) Furious Winds, and sent into the world of light with Nyaru's Skillful powers. Domina stood victoriously with his back to it all "End" was his only word. Link and Navi flew toward him and looked with awe.

"Domina?" Link questioned.

"Speak" He said monotone.

"Is that really you?"

"Correct"

"What happened to you? You have an...Aura of light?"

"Unknown" Domina looked back at them.

"Return" Hepointed to the castles general direction.

"Are you alright?" Link asked again.

"Relay events to royal bloodline" Domina said. Just after he looked at the symbol on his hand. "Mystery, I will be with the sage" And with a snap of his finger he was gone in a blinking light.

"Link...what now?" Navi said stunned.

"Like he said, we have to tell Zelda. Maybe she too can shed some light here"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Short and sweet I guess, i just didn't want to much to happen all in one piece. CC is coming along, i'm just debating on weather to change the last chapter due to a timing error or just go along with it. anyway i hope to see alot of reveiws. and directions to that press area...


	14. A Gift To Top All Gifts

Reincarnation

CIL: I expected a few reveiws questioning my reasoning behind the fourth triforce. i guess i had it on the dot without compleint...or FF had a glitch and reveiws couldn't be sent, oh well. now it's time for the drama episode.

"How can I do this!" Domina's voice echoed through the sages chambers. "I am not a hero, a vigilante is more my style" Domina was emotional like no other. "The triforce of balance. How did i get cursed with this!"

"Well it's easy to explain. You nhave neither an abundence of courage, power, or wisdom. You have the equal amount of each, a rare sign in these lands. But beware, It is a powerul sign, it uses your body to create an exact replica of yourself but mirrored, the more good you do the more evil it will do, you must try and balance your actions"

"Haha, so your saying it saved Link and all the guards because of reserve evil i had done was turned into benign energy? Oh this is rich. I wonder what zelda will have to say about this"

(With Link and Navi)

"HE WHAT!" Zeldas voice almost shattered a window.

"He saved the guards and Link from the Attacking poe. It had the power of this shard milady" The guard presented the shard of the triforce. Zelda picked it up and looked at it.

"Our or gods fickle? Or is this thier idea of a joke. I do agree I was sceptical of Domina at first, with these events he seems to be trying harder after all, but then something like this happens and he's back to himself again"

"Zelda" Link said as he flew into the chambers. "Has the news reached your ears?"

"Yes Link, It's a sad day for Hyrule"

"What do you mean?" Navi said confused.

"It's the balance, His transformation is a mirror of himself. The more good he does the worse the triforce will make his transformation. but the more stubborn and evil he is the more good and wholesome the image will be. in other words if this quest drags out for so long he'll need to practically destroy hyrule to have enough power to save it"

"Not good" Link thought. "Isn't thier a way we can help him without endangering us?"

"Well, i do have instructions, but they told me only to present it after he has saved us..."

"What? A Present? From who?"

"It's of the Norshire tribe of the north, the land of endless snow"

"Norshire? Never heard of it" Link said scratching his head.

"They kept hidden well. They have an intrest in Domina's habits"

"So what do they want to give him?" Navi asked.

"They want him to become king"

The two fairies fell to the ground in shock. Navi almost broke into a fit of laughter. "No, no your kidding. Really what is the gift"

"She does not joke Navi, and I see how this could help"

"Link, smart you are. By giving him the ability to rule he can use his tryanny (is that right?) to rule the kingdom allowing evil to still be with him but not really destroying anyones lives"

"I see, but as you said they want this after his quest"

"Yes I know" Zelda placed her hand on her chin.

"And this is how it will stay" Bellowed a well dressed, red haired barbarian women. "Norians will not except him like this, you must wait"

"Doshii (Doe'shy) how glad you could make it"

"Show your ignorance elsewhere I know I barged in without concent. Now listen, you try so hard to go without touble in this world, but you need balance, why do you think hew was given that piece. Let him go on his own accord and you'll have less damage. Now I suggest the two fairies head out to meet him he is on his way to the forest temple" The women leaves with a strong brutish attitude leaving the queen with a look of shock.

"She's right. Link, Navi take to the hero. The Bazarr has an item for him, pick it up and deliver it to him there"

(With Domina)

Domina stands at the last hallway to the forest temple entrance. He's staring down a large pig creature with a club. The pig snorts as he slams the ground causing a forcewave to crash toward Domina.

"Damn fat ass pig. Why don't you move" Domina said quietly to himself in thought.

"I know your there human!" The pig said in sounds much like a snort. "Come out and play and maybe i'll just let your corpse rot instead of eating it"

"I'd cook you up but I'm sure I'd get indigestion!" Domina said tauntingly.

"Your brave human, but stupid" The pig slams the ground again and send Domina flying.

Navi and Link flew by him as he lay at the entrance of the maze. Navi stops and looks at his sprawled body on the ground.

"Pigs?" She asks.

"Pigs" Domina said pained. "That last one hurts"

"I know, I hit him with arrows and it still took a few"

"Oh, the gift Link"

"Right, here" Link dropped a length of chain and a, large heavy pin that sets on it's end. "From Zelda, it's a heavy Chain"

"With your strength it can lodge into many surfaces and pull enemies toward you even" Navi explains.

"Great...wait a minute" Domina grabs the chain and runs back toward the large pig. He then laughs as he sets forth the plan.

"Hewy pig got enough fat to swing that compensasion club around"

"Compansate? I'll show you!" The pig slams the ground again ans the dirt flies as the shockwave heas toward Domina.

Domina then Used the chain to grab the club from the pigs hand and pullit in front of the shockwave, forcing it to shatter. The pig snorted in anger and rushed Domina. Domina then throw the Pin into the walls and leaped around the pig, getting the chain around it's neck. Domina then pulled tight to make sure it was choking.

"Now, do i want bacon or maybe a nice shoulder roast..."

"Please, I was only doing as I was told, let me go" The pig squels.

"Ok, but if I so much as hear of a pig hurting someone your my first target" Domina releases the chain and kick starts the pig into a run. He then turns to the temple. "Well looks like the chain came just in time, i though i'd of had to race around some tunnels to get something like that"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Now for the task of a new bow type thing for him, i gave him hand bullets before what now. Oh well suggestions are welcome. I'll have to play the game to remember half the forest temples stuff, that one was a hell of a maze. well please reveiw thanks.


End file.
